Hunger
by B. Shenanigans
Summary: A/U: Vampires, werewolves and all supernaturals are in the middle of a power struggle in Domino. No one is who they seem. Nearly newly made vampire Seto Kaiba would rather stay out of it and protect what's his but he possesses something people on both sides want. Serenity only wanted more excitement in her life by pursuing the infamous Kaiba but it may be much more than she wanted.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

"God!" Seto cried out, his body feeling like it was being ripped apart from the inside out. He was stretched out on the couch in his adoptive father's office, his hands and feet bound to 'protect him', as the she told the elder Kaiba, and shirtless. The blood that had been forced into his mouth burned his throat terribly but he still managed to let out ear-shattering cries. Natasha cradled his face as he continued to writhe in pain. She tried to sooth him as he kept screaming due to the dark blood possessing his veins. She used a handkerchief to wipe the sweat from his forehead. Gozaburo held no sympathy for the sixteen year old that had been going through this for hours now. His yelling had died down and now turned into heavy breathing. It looked as if his heart was going to jump out of his chest. Since he had calmed down, Natasha had taken a moment to tie her long, blonde hair into a bun. Her grey eyes filled with genuine sympathy for Seto. She could feel his skin cooling after suffering from extremely high temperature. She wrapped a black silk cloth around his eyes and muttered a silent chant. His neck had finally stopped bleeding from the puncture wounds.

Gozaburo had found the prime opportunity for his son. Though he would perish, which would be sooner rather than later due to his declining health, his prodigy would carry on his name until the end of time. "Our blood is volatile to mortals after losing so much blood." Natasha said in her thick Russian accent. "He's doing very well for a child. Most would be dead from the fever at this point. Strong boy you're sacrificing, Kaiba." She said it with slight bitterness in her voice. She hated being the one to change the young boy but the clan mother had made her due to her not having any progenies and almost being ninety. But she believed the man watching to be a sick individual, full of nothing but greed. She had no idea what her clan mother saw in him to strike this horrid deal. Tariel never undertook anyone Seto's age. The only reason he wasn't turned himself was because his frail body wouldn't be able to endure the phases. People like Gozaburo made her sick and on any other circumstance would slaughter him where he stood.

His breathing suddenly stopped and Gozaburo looked at the woman aiding his son with the transformation. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"He's becoming the walking dead, did you expect him to still breathe like a human being?" she said sharply as she began to untie his limbs. Gozaburo silenced himself, realizing that this realm wasn't something he was familiar with. She lifted Seto up and held him up in her arms. His hair was drenched in sweat and his skin was freezing cold. To Gozaburo, he looked dead.

"Do you have the donor ready? When he comes to, he's going to be starving." Natasha explained, still dabbing sweat from his body. Gozaburo left the room in a hurry to ready the 'meal' for his son. As he left the room, she took the cloth away from Seto's eyes. They were barely open, a blood red taking over the ice blue color of his eyes. It was a success, to Natasha's displeasure. Part of her wished that he would die instead of suffer the world of darkness he was about to be a part of. "You poor child, another victim of Lilith's curse." she whispered while caressing Seto's face. His eyes became more open as he looked up at his maker.

"Who are you? Why am I so cold? I feel starved. I-" She quieted by placing her finger on his lips, silencing Seto's rambling mostly due to guilt. He swiftly bit her finger, not completely understanding why. It was instinctively. It didn't hurt her that much and provided him with no nourishment whatsoever. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm just so damn...hungry." His hand began to twitch heavily and his throat became dry.

"I know, little one." Natasha said, trying to comfort the confused boy. He started heavily panting. She brought her head up when she heard the door creak open and the immediately wished she hadn't. Gozaburo had hit a new all-time low; he brought in a child, even younger than Seto. He looked like he grabbed in straight from bed since he was wiping his eyes with his left hand and held onto Gozaburo's pants with the other. Seto's eyes were now open completely wide, and he licked his lips. His tongue ran across his new sharp teeth. She immediately stood up and set her foot down. "No, I refuse. I will NOT let his first feast be this poor soul."

Mokuba was about to run away due to fear but Gozaburo snatched him by his pajama collar. He started to cry out loud, not knowing what was happening to his brother or what was to happen to him. It seemed like something out of bad horror movie. "No one said he couldn't be." Gozaburo shot back with just as much venom she proposed, only with a cooler approach. He believed it was time to reassert himself in the situation. "He's hungry. He needs to feed. I don't need his little brother anymore. I've shut up for most of this shit and my ears can't take anymore. I'm tired of you. I've paid Tariel good money for this to happen and it WILL happen, you commie bitch!" Seto went to lunge at them but Natasha grabbed him by his short brown hair. Luckily for the two opposite of him, she was old enough to restrain him. He was possessed with the need to nourish himself, his actions similar to a hyenas going for a fresh carcass. "Look at him; he's a damned beast, woman! Give him the boy."

"His brother!?" she shouted at him, almost letting go of Seto immediately out of disbelief. "You sacrifice your child, you offer his own _brother _to be slaughtered at his hand and you have the audacity to call my kind beasts? I should let him drain you of every drop of blood from your worthless body, you pretentious ass!"

"Gladly." Seto growled. He swiped at Natasha's arm, catching her off guard and making her release him. He jumped over his little brother and brought Gozaburo to the ground, tearing open his neck with his newly grown teeth. Blood splattered across the beige carpet. Mokuba passed out due to the unimaginative amount of stress the last few minutes had brought him. Natasha had never seen such carnage from a vampire so young. She slowly approached the feasting Kaiba and gently picked up Mokuba from the ground so he wouldn't get soaked. Gozaburo didn't even have a chance in hell. After a few moments, Seto slowly raised his head from Gozaburo's lifeless body, his mouth painted in his adoptive father's blood. The fiery red glow in his eyes had died down as he slowly returned to the original bright ice blue. His eyes held no regret for his actions or mercy. "That bastard really would have given up Mokuba." Seto snarled as he got himself up off the ground. He gave a swift kick to Gozaburo ribs containing organs that were no longer functioning. "I hope he's rotting in the deepest part of hell." Seto brought his arm across his face, wiping the majority of the blood off. As he did that, he noticed how cold his skin really was.

"It will only be that cold for a few months." Natasha assured him. She easily read the confused look on his face. Though it had been many years since she was turned, she could still recognize how one looked trying to understand their new body. "You are some kind of wunderkind. A fresh vampire would go for the younger life force."

"I almost did." Seto confessed. He walked up to her and looked at a fainted Mokuba, who she was cradling in her arms. He gave a brotherly nestle to his hair. "But I hate Gozaburo far more than I was hungry. He changed me into… this. It was the poetic ending for him. I guess you better contact your higher up; my suspicion is that Gozaburo only gave her forty percent until the deed was done. Now that he has met an untimely death, tomorrow they will announce that someone will take his position. They will just be a face. So if she wants anything else, she'll need to speak with me directly." Natasha was surprised how well-spoken the boy was. It shocked her that only a few minutes of being made into a vampire, he was already preparing strategy. "The room down the hall to the right is Mokuba's. Put him back in bed, please. When he comes to, we'll explain it." He wiped his hands on Gozaburo's gaudy red robe before sitting down in his computer chair.

"I can wipe his memory of the event, if you'd like." Natasha suggested. Seto shook his head no. "It might make it easier on him, it's a very traumatic thing for a child."

"I know my little brother, if he knows that this has happened to me, he'll want to undergo it as well. I need him to know how painful it was." Natasha was actually very impressed by his way of thinking. She only responded with a nod and left the room. He had to take his new position on top of the world.

/-/

**I**

The group had surrounded the table, empty plates all around after enjoying a hearty meal. They were in one of the fanciest restaurants in town. Everyone was dressed exquisitely to celebrate the occasion. Tristan, Joey, Yugi, Duke and Téa had just graduated, each one heading to university. Joey had a firm arm around Mai's shoulders. She had on his suit jacket over her purple strapless dress. As she was the only one of age, she was sipping on sake with Joey stealing the occasional swig. Next to them sat Téa, who was comfortably sipping her lemon garnished water in her light brown tent dress. Tristan was adjacent to them sitting in the booth with Serenity holding his hand under the table and the couple both donned black, Tristan in a black tee shirt and dress pants and Serenity in a black halter mini dress. Though they had finally told Joey about their relationship a month into it, Serenity still felt sheepish around him with Tristan. Yugi and Duke sat at the ends of the table, wearing black and red suits respectively, playing each other in mobile duel monsters on their phones. "We finished our last day of high school! We finished graduation!" Joey cheered and followed suit by raising his glass with a wide grin. The conversations had halted and everyone turned their attention to him. Everyone else followed suit and prepared themselves to listen to his subsequent speech. "I'm so glad I made it this far with the best friends a guy could ask for, my supportive baby sister and the most wonderful girl in the world I can call mine. And Duke, thanks again for bringing out to this fancy place I can't even pronounce." Duke gave him a nod with a smile. "We've been through a lot, guys. But let's make this summer amazing before we head off to separate universi-". His voice began to crack a little. Mai gave a sympathetic sigh and rubbed his back. He gave himself a moment to compose himself and decided to come to a close. "To us, guys." Everyone put their glasses together. Joey was attending school right in Domino, much to his surprise, still undecided on what he was going to study.

"I really hope this isn't the last time we hang like this. Just because we're heading in different directions doesn't mean we should cut anyone off." Yugi stated, trying to shine hope in everyone's heart in efforts to clear the somber air. He was going to America for his school, attending UCLA for business, definitely going the furthest distance, Téa being the most upset. "Maybe we should come here again for my birthday."

"Yeah, I'm coming only if Devlin picks up the bill again." Tristan said jokingly. Everyone followed suit with a giggle. "I've never seen so many zeroes in a menu before, I mean, God. I'd have to sell my car to get an appetizer."

"Me and Yugi can play for it." Duke smirked. Yugi raised an eyebrow at his familiar opponent. Yugi fiddled with his phone a bit then returned his gaze to Duke. He frowned. "I got it, it seems like." Everyone had another laugh. Duke was heading to Tokyo to start a marketing internship with his school.

Serenity gave a tiny pout. "You guys better come back together when I graduate! You have no idea how much I'm gonna miss you guys." Tristan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. She looked over him at him with a weak smile. Tristan was going to Kyoto for school to study sports medicine.

"We will, don't worry." Téa smiled. "You're like our little sister! Well, you _are _Joey's little sister. And Tristan is your boyfriend so that would be kind of weir-" She shook her head to stop herself from babbling. "You know what I mean!" Serenity laughed at her wreck of a sentence with her. Téa was heading to Hiroshima to study to become a special education teacher.

The waitress came back with Duke's card. He gave her a confused face. "Where's my receipt, I have to sign, right?" The waitress looked uneasy. "I know it wasn't declined. Right?" The young lady immediately shook her head no. "So what's the problem?" She looked like she didn't want to answer. Her hesitance caught the attention of everyone else at the table. "Look, Miss, I'm a very frequent customer of this establishment and I would like some answers."

"Well, Mr. Devlin, your bill was taken care of." she said with a feigned grin. Duke had a frown etched into his face. "By the gentlemen over there." She pointed weakly at the other side of their booth. Duke sprung up out of his seat. He knew who it was before he even saw his face.

"Congrats, everyone." he said with a cool smirk. "Even the mutt got through the last hoop? Honestly, I'm shocked."

Duke quickly turned back to the waitress who looked like she wanted nothing more than to run the opposite direction. "Reject his payment, I want nothing to do with hi-"

"I'm sorry, sir. I tried to address that with my manager but since Mr. Kaiba is a major benefactor to this restaurant, I cannot reject his wishes." she began clearing the table while avoiding Duke's gaze.

"I was here on a business meeting and decided to have a meal but all I could hear is you guys yammering about your accomplishments and friendship and blah and I figured if I hurriedly pay your meal, you'd find somewhere else to do your prayer circle. I'm surprised they let someone of your…class in here." Seto stood up and adjusted himself. He was sporting a black turtleneck and black slacks. Accompanying him was his younger brother, Mokuba, who was tallying up numbers on his phone. He had learned it was best to stay out of Seto's arguments. "Let's see who came out to the party; the mutt and his bimbo, the bitter dark-haired rebel, the annoying cheerleader, the other idiot and the ringleader to make sure they don't piss in public from how gloriously stupid they are." He scanned over them again and realized his error. "Oh, my mistake. It seems the other idiot has found someone to share those one track thoughts with." Serenity nuzzled herself close to Tristan. Serenity had never met Seto since he was two years ahead of her but heard nothing but negative stories from her brother and their friends. For a moment their eyes locked and her blood froze. Tristan could feel her grip on his hand tighten. He couldn't tell if it was out of affection or fear.

"Back up, Kaiba, we don't want any drama." Yugi said, trying to defuse the situation. He was used to the conflicts getting out of hand. He missed the days when everything could be solved from a simple card game. He didn't miss his former height disadvantage, he was almost as tall as Joey now.

Something had clicked in Seto's brain. He had recognized Serenity from the Battle City tournament as Joey's baby sister. "Is this the famed mutt's sister? The one that had the operation? Well, that can't be. However, with your kind of people, it's been common for brothers and sisters to have different fathers." Everyone took a sharp intake of air; over a handful of insults in mere moments of him introducing himself at the table.

Joey was being restrained by Mai's hand squeezing his leg. He was biting his lip so hard that the iron taste of blood soon filled his mouth. Joey already had a record from the last time he got into it with Kaiba but now he had brought Serenity into it. He couldn't afford another public disturbance charge and at the moment, she knew that better than he did. "Duke, just take his damn money and let it go." Mai said under her breath. "Let's go."

Duke's teeth nearly turned to dust but he picked up his jacket and threw a tip on the table. Everyone began to follow suit, gathering their things. "Consider it a gift for actually making it through high school." Seto smirked. Mai still held Joey's hand in efforts to calm him down. Within mere moments, everyone was heading to the door. Even though Tristan was rushing them out, Serenity looked back at Kaiba's ice cold eyes, simply wondering how he could harbor so much hatred for her friends.

/-/

Natasha had just gotten out the shower and she'd just put on her white lacey underwear she was ever so fond of. She was undoing her hair from its bun nonchalantly until she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. It'd been so long since she had intently gazed upon herself. She spun around in the mirror in the restroom, an eye remaining on her body. She gave herself a scowl. Sure, she looked better than the average ninety-three year old but she just didn't look healthy. Well, healthy in the terms of a vampire. It was her own fault, she knew it. Natasha was trying to have a violence-free upbringing with Seto ever since an incident that almost got her in trouble with her former clan and then the loss of their donor. She heaved a heavy sigh while basking in memories of her glory days. Natasha was a force to be reckoned with when she was in Russia. Right after she was turned, she was a little firecracker across Europe. Then her stint in the KGB landed her in Japan and she had remained there ever since when she found Tariel.

She leaned over the sink and examined her mouth. She unleashed her fangs, teasing them with her tongue. She could only recall what Tariel used to say; **if you don't use your fangs, they'll fall right out of your skull.** And it truly had been what felt like ages since she had decent human flesh. The thrash and crash lifestyle was getting weary to her when Tariel came to her and said that. She stepped back from the mirror and examined herself again. There was absolutely no color in her cheeks. It was a common misconception that all vampires were pale beasties. That only happened when they deprived themselves of proper sustenance. Then she caught her steel grey eyes turning red from the thoughts of fresh blood. She quickly shook her head and forced them to return to its original state. "I should go out." Natasha told herself. She figured if her body was going through changes, Seto's younger body was suffering as well. Her eyes began to flash red again so she then proceeded to correct herself; "We _need_ to go out."

/-/

Mokuba gave a groan at the departure of the group. He looked up at his older brother with a look of disappointment. "Almost twenty and still acting like you're sixteen, I see." he muttered under his breath. He took a sip of his tea and continued to punch in numbers. The never-ending battle between them had only made Mokuba grow weary. "One day you might actually find you like them. Or maybe you have already discovered that and now trying to combat it."

He gave a hard scoff at the idea. "You know me so well, little brother." Seto joked as he sat back down. "Next quarter look promising?" Mokuba gave a nod. Even though he was bothered by Seto's childish jousting at Yugi and his friends, he was happy that he returned to business when necessary. "Good." He looked back at the group exiting and caught a glimpse of Serenity's hair following her around the corner to the door. He was still amazed at how beautiful she was despite her sharing the same parentage as Joey. "She really grew up." he mumbled to himself. She was thirteen when he first saw her, a mere child. Now she was growing into a young adult. He sat back down in his seat. Mokuba looked up at his brother, who had just recovered from his daze. He cocked an eyebrow and took another drink of his tea. Without him even noticing, his eyes were gaining a red tint.

"Stop it, Seto." Mokuba said curtly, putting his drink down firmly just in case his words didn't catch his attention. Seto looked at his brother with slit eyes which had returned to their nornal color. "I know you, brother; you're hungry. I don't know how you can stand this human food for so long." Seto sneered at his brother. Mokuba poked at the raw steak on Seto's plate that he had nearly sucked all the juice out of.

"Natasha does it." he said in efforts to defend himself. "She may have had her heyday as a KGB agent shredding through Moscow during the Cold War but—"

"All this dead meat isn't healthy for you." Mokuba interrupted, much to Seto's discontent. "You need a new donor. You _and _Natasha do. And sucking dry porterhouses is just making you weak."

"She just looks good, is all." Seto mused, stroking his chin. He came back to his sense and shot a glare at the younger Kaiba. "And you don't know how the hunger is, Mokuba. I'm not hungry whatsoever; I'm just a bit anxious is all."

"I'm _supposed _to know how the hunger is." Mokuba grumbled under his breath, knowing that Seto would be able to hear him no matter how low his voice was. Before his brother could even protest, he cut him off. "You said to wait until I was sixteen like you were to see if that was a decision I wanted to make. Then I turned sixteen then you said to wait another year. I'm almost seventeen and it's still something I want to do, Seto. But you refuse to do it and Natasha says I'm not ready so I've been sitting stuck while living with you two, feeling out of place."

Seto gave a frown. "If you don't recall correctly, I didn't have a choice Mokuba." Ever since Natasha moved into their household, Mokuba has had an insatiable thirst to be turned and Seto couldn't fathom why. Sure, the amount of vamp porn out on the market was monstrous in itself but the glamour of it doesn't document how difficult it truly was. "We can talk about it later so until then, can you please go over these numbers with me?" Mokuba sighed because he knew his brother had no intention of going over this at a later date. Suddenly his phone buzzed; Natasha had messaged him. "Well, the numbers will have to wait. Natasha wants to… go clubbing." Mokuba gave an inquisitive look. He knew very well what that meant in their vampire lingo. Neither Natasha nor Seto went to the club for leisure. It was always to track down humans. What he didn't understand was Natasha's sudden interest to do so after preaching against it. The last time they went out must have been years ago when Seto picked up a marked donor. Another buzz came through his phone, this one etching a frown in his face. Seto groaned. "She says…you can come too." Mokuba popped up out of his seat. "Don't _even _begin to think that this means you're getting turned tonight. I'll kill you first."

Mokuba nodded in obedience but this was a momentous time. Natasha _never _let Mokuba go on hunts with them. He quickly gathered his things and stuffed them in his briefcase. "We're stopping at home first, I imagine?" He was so anxious that his voice was shaking like a blade of grass in the wind. Seto nodded, already regretting allowing this. Maybe the effect of it all will be that he realizes that it's a terrible idea to be turned.

* * *

**A/N: Hello, all. I know most of you want to lynch me but here's the thing: I can't force myself to write a story that I can't follow through with so I'm gonna start Indulgence from scratch. However, here's a new fic I hope you will love as much as I do. I write when I can to ease my stress so if I don't update as often as I could, it's because I work and such. Bai~**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Serenity was playing wallflower as most of her friends were out on the dance floor. Even Tristan was out, dancing around wildly and stupidly in efforts to recruit Serenity out with them. She felt uncomfortable at the club, knowing she was underage. They didn't even I.D when they walked in. It was a hole in the wall, they needed the business so they were known for letting most people in as well as serving most people. She had promised him three songs ago she'd go out in two songs but she still was reluctant. Everyone was drinking and out and celebrating but Serenity was slowly sipping a drink Tristan had brought to her and had made friends with the barstool she was leaning on. She was afraid that Tristan would go off to school and forget about her. Hell that everyone would go off to school and forget about her. She was left to roam the halls alone. Sure, she had friends in her grade but not nearly as close as everyone in her group. She was obviously thankful that Joey was only up the street but as for everyone else, she'd have to wait until the holidays to see them, maybe even longer.

"I don't care your damn feelings about it, I said bring him so bring him!" a woman yelled to Serenity's right. It was loud enough that she heard her over the loud music. She was obviously of Russian decent, her accent was apparent. The woman had angrily ended the call and whipped around and looked at Serenity. The woman had a scowl but her features softened when she locked eyes with Serenity. "I was going to look at you and yell at you for being nosy but now _I _feel rude. Pardon me, dear." the woman said with a slight curtsy. The woman was in a white V-neck and a flattering leather jacket with matching skirt and boots. The outfit was simple enough but Serenity found her absolutely stunning. She was tall and slim, blessed with curves in exactly the right places. "Let me buy you a drink as an apology."

Serenity looked at the dance floor and saw Tristan dancing with Téa and Mai. He was blitzed, she was sure. Him and her brother were expected to be sloppy drunk by then. Yugi and Duke left not too long ago and the girls were supposed to be staying at Mai's place while Tristan and Joey slept it off on the couch. She was worried they'd mind if she went off with a stranger. "Well, I already have a gin and tonic. I'm having a bit of hard time drinking it but-" The woman immediately shook her head in disapproval.

"Ugh, that's because you're drinking a drink for old ladies. Let old Tasha get you a young lady drink, my dear." the woman said, clearly not taking no for an answer. She took the drink right from Serenity's hand and handed it to the bartender, the tag on his shirt reading 'Matt'. "Bartender, give me Sex on the Beach." He was attractive by Serenity's standards. He had short black hair and green eyes and had a muscular build.

"Well shit, baby, I'd give you Sex on the Counter if you'd let me." Matt responded with a smile. Serenity immediately blushed. She expected her to get angry with him but much to her surprise, Natasha smiled back with a wink.

"Let's see if you can do Sex on the Beach right and then we can graduate." she flirted, leaning over the bar allowing her feet flip up and down in the air girlishly. The bartender couldn't keep his eyes off Natasha the whole time he was making the drink. "How you been, Matt? You miss this old troublemaker at all?"

Matt gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She gave a wide grin and slid back down to the floor. "Of course, how could I not? You're the hottest Russian that hasn't put a gun to my head-"

"Yet!" she finished playfully as she took the drink and gave it to Serenity. "Go to a table upstairs, I'll meet you up there in a flash. I have to get something to wet my own whistle." Serenity nodded and hustled toward the stairs leading to the upstairs area of the club. Natasha couldn't help but lick her lips. If Seto didn't like her, she sure would.

/-/

She was moaning loudly in the car, bouncing up and down even more on his cock in the driver's seat. She was drenched and sweat and going through the throes of passion. He was not nearly as enthusiastic as she was, however, and was growing more bored with the encounter. He was hoping would hop back into her cheap pink dress and go back inside the establishment. On her naked breast, it had her name; Tammy. "Is the reason you have your name tattooed on you is so that your slew of gentlemen callers don't have to guess?" he asked, causing her to stop instantly. She had a confused look on her face. "I'm not sure if you're wondering if that was a legitimate question or if it was an insult. And I'm going to be honest with you, it's a bit of both."

She immediately slapped him in the face. "I got it tattooed because I share a name with my great-grandmother who raised me, you Brit prick! She died two years ago!" she shouted, moving to get off of him. He stopped her, not using that much effort. "Let me go, I want to blow this scene!"

"I'm sure you do." he said, trying to avoid making the obvious joke. "And I want nothing more than to let you go, have a pint and forget the conversation. However, I'm fresh back in town and apparently rusty if I was only able to reel you in. Also being fresh in town, from the States no less, I haven't eaten in literal days. I'm encouraged to be on my best behavior while over there so I was left to practically starve. But here I am digressing. Well, I'm just going to get to the point. No pun intended because I fucking can't stand puns."

Swiftly, he bent her head to allow access to her neck and bit down hard, hitting a vein so ripe with blood that it practically poured into his mouth. Her screams followed suit so he clamped down his free hand on her mouth. For him, it was making it hard for him to enjoy his meal. To his surprise, Tammy was quite tasty despite being a squeaky voiced bitch. He'd never found it so hard to endure a woman's moan. She was a small thing, empty in minutes. He watched a young couple drunkenly exit the club, completely unknowing of what had happened. He was quite thankful for tinted windows and soundproofing.

/-/

When Serenity was out of sight, she flipped over to the other side of the bar and put a fifty in his shirt pocket. She began to make her own drink. Matt learned not to stop her after she kept insulting his mixes. Though she hated his drinks, Matt was an old and dear friend from her old clan.

"And you don't skimp on tips. What are you doing out, thought you went vegetarian?" Matt asked in genuine confusion while still taking orders from thirsty customers. They couldn't hear the two's conversation. They spoke so low that only one another could hear thanks to their enhanced hearing. They still spoke in code to avoid any suspicion from any other vampires in the club.

"You can't tell under this shitty blue light but I'm pale as hell. I look so malnourished I look like I'm straight out of the Twilight books. And don't you dare tell Tariel, the last thing I need is her nose in my business again." she said, taking a sip of her drink. "Needs more vodka."

"Of course it needs more vodka." Matt said sarcastically, serving a few ladies a round of Cosmopolitans as one left their number. Natasha glared at him as she topped off her cup. "Hey, don't look at me like that. You're not helping the stereotype. Even though your accent is admittedly better, don't go getting a hammer and sickle tattoo. You bringing the kid tonight or is he staying on the diet?"

Natasha decided to gloss over his remarks and address his question. "I'm making him come out, and his brother. His brother is a virgin but he needs to know how it is out here. He wants to get his cherry popped but his brother doesn't want it."

"How do you feel about it?" Matt asked. "I know you only have one but do you think you could do it again? I remember you not being too fond of that." Natasha downed her drink and was swiftly making herself another one. "I mean, I have four kids. I love them very much but then again, you don't have much of a choice with Tariel being the ultimate grandma, never getting enough kids. But, thankfully, they start to raise themselves after a certain amount of time." Before Natasha could respond, Seto came to the bar accompanied with Mokuba. "Speak of the devil. You still like Jaeger, Seto? It's always fun to hear Natasha complain about it." Natasha face twisted as if on cue. "Then again if it isn't 4/4ths vodka, she says it's for pussies!"

"Because it is!" she boasted in response, sticking out her tongue. "No worries, sweet boy. I'll make your drinks. The only way it'll be tolerable. I don't know how you still work in a bar with your shit drinks!" Natasha began to fix Seto a drink when she eyed Mokuba, looking quite lost. She remembered that he probably couldn't hear them well, if at all. "Mokuba!" she shouted, getting his attention as well as the attention of the other two. What had just clicked in her head had also clicked in theirs. "This is Matt, he's an old Army buddy. Matt, this is Mokuba. He's Seto's brother as well as a key part of KaibaCorp. And Seto, takes these two drinks, I've had that girl waiting forever slowpoke!" Matt and Mokuba shook hands as Seto arched an eyebrow at Natasha as he took the drinks in his hand. "You'll know which one, she's incredibly gorgeous and naïve. Even you can't screw it up. Just tell her Tasha sent you. She should be upstairs."

"You didn't even tell me why we're out tonight and now you're telling me you already picked someone for me?" Seto asked, perplexed by the whole situation. Natasha has always been an advocate for other methods of feeding and almost suddenly she springs getting back onto the scene on them.

"Because I know if I'm feeling…famished, you are too!" Natasha said, finding a lack of better phrasing. Seto sighed, turning and walking towards the stairs. It was only to please her and he didn't want to admit it but she was right. He severely doubted he would even like the girl. Natasha was terrible at reading his type.

Now that she had sent him off, she could properly turn her attention to Mokuba. She went back to the public side of the bar and sat down next to Mokuba, handing him water to drink. "Not that I don't appreciate it Natasha, but why did you bring me out?" Mokuba asked, taking a sip of his water. Natasha examined his outfit. Rugged jeans, neat boots and black beater is what he decided to go with.

"Go dance with Matt." she said simply. Mokuba arched an eyebrow. Matt hopped over the bar after hearing his name. "Why do you look so surprised? Yes, I know you like girls and boys. I was in the KGB for Christ's sake, don't insult me. If it makes you feel better, I don't think Seto knows." Mokuba blushed at her discovery. And here he thought he was so careful. "I'll handle the bar. Trust me, his supervisor likes me _much _better anyways. Just go dance and we'll talk about it after." Matt smiled at Mokuba and extended his hand. Mokuba hadn't noticed the beautiful emerald eyes before. He swallowed the gallon of spit in his mouth and got up from the seat.

/-/

Just as Serenity was about to give up on waiting for Tasha and head downstairs to find the others, she plopped right back down when she saw Seto Kaiba carrying two drinks and looking right at her. She didn't understand what made her fall down so fast but whatever it was, she couldn't get back up. He was approaching her faster than she was ready for and before she knew it, he was sitting right next to her. He had changed his attire. He was now sporting a dark blue turtleneck and casual jeans. Serenity couldn't help but notice how attractive he looked in it. She had turned her head away but turned it back when he had prompted her attention. "This is for you, Miss Wheeler, from Tasha. She got caught up working the bar again, I can only imagine." He handed her the drink and she gave a small nod in appreciation. "You look nice in that dress, Miss Wheeler."

"Why is it 'Miss Wheeler' here but it's the 'Mutt's Sister' anywhere else!" she blurted. She instantly sat her drink down and covered her mouth in shock. It must have been the alcohol offering some liquid courage. "I-I'm sorry, I just-"

"No, you're absolutely right." Seto admitted. This brought a bit of shock to both of them, she believed. "Your idiot brother and his friends have been the bane of my existence for a while now and you are associated with them. However, you've done nothing to afflict me personally so I shouldn't chastise you for it. You're part of their social circle, true, but I'm sure you've had a better connection with them than I. I promise from here on out, you shall be exclusively 'Miss Wheeler'. But you must forgive me, I cannot overlook your brother's stupidity or the stupidity of those I have had the unfortunate luck of meeting time and time again over the years."

Serenity twisted her mouth up a bit. "I…I can accept that as a work in progress." she agreed with a smile. She pulled her long auburn hair over her right shoulder and be began idly playing with it. The liquor was hitting her more than she wanted to admit but she was hoping that Seto wouldn't be able to tell. She went to stand again but yet again failed. Seto arched an eyebrow at her. "I, I mean. I really should find my friends."

"I'm sure they're fine, Miss Wheeler." Seto said with a smirk. He placed a hand on her exposed left thigh and Serenity instantly felt a snag in chest. She had no idea how to react. Her mind was telling her to slap his smug, over-confidant face. But her heart just allowed him to grip her skin. They locked eyes and she was caught in a trance. "You are very beautiful, Miss Wheeler, incredibly stunning." He moved closer to her and she reacted, closing the same amount of space between them. Her eyes shut, expecting a kiss he could only guess. His hand left her leg when he sensed that they soon wouldn't be alone. "However, our first proper encounter must be cut short. Hopefully, it won't be our last." Seto got up disappeared through a bathroom door in the back of the upstairs area.

"'Ren, what's with you?" a drunken Tristan slurred. He was assisted up the stairs by Mai and Téa, both looking quite annoyed. She snapped out of where she was and shook her head vigorously. "Ahhhh, the gin got my girl tipsy, that's all that is! We've been looking for you everywhere, babe! We, well not we, the girls did, packed Joey in the car! They tried to get me to but I _had _to make sure you were okay!" Serenity looked at the two nearly full glasses on the table next to her. She shook her head again and stood up with a smile.

"Let's go home, guys."

/-/

Matt was pressed against Mokuba which drove the teenager crazy. He could feel every rippling muscle and it made Mokuba feel frenzied. "So you want to be turned, huh?" Matt asked Mokuba, clearly the more focused of the two. It threw Mokuba off so much that he almost tumbled into someone else on the floor. Matt offered a grin. "Are you ever not nervous? God, kid. Anyway, Tasha tells me that you want to be turned. Are you sure that's something you want to do?" Mokuba only responded with a firm nod. "That's the most confidant move I've seen you do all night. So you really must be serious about this." Matt began to bring Mokuba even closer. Mokuba was ensnared in his scent. He even smelt sexy, it was a total package. Suddenly, life seemed to slow down and Matt was at Mokuba's ear. "This is what it feels like moments before someone is bitten. Sure, right now it feels slow right now. It's merely my influence on you that makes it seems slow. I promise, I don't do this often but I need to walk you through this. I actually prefer a quick finish. I've marked you as my victim the moment I felt you throbbing against me. Your heart should feel like someone is squeezing it. Not as tight as it's going to feel in a few moments but still pretty tight. You should be sweating cold bullets soon, if you're not already. You can't even hear the music at this point. You can't tell anyone is around. All you know is me." Mokuba looked around behind his partner. Everyone looked blurry and thirty miles away. "You see it offers a feeling of, what's it called? Ah, hopelessness is the word I was looking for. So if you even screamed, you'd be sure no one could hear you. And just to assure you, they wouldn't. They wouldn't even care. I've been serving these buffoons all night; they can't even feel their faces right now."

Mokuba tried to find Natasha or Seto in the crowd but neither was found. He never before had felt such despair. "But why are you-"

"And I can feel that you're getting nervous more and more, Mokuba. And let me tell you that is a terrible idea because your heart is pumping even faster and I can hear it pounding in your chest. It sounds awfully delicious too, Mokuba. I would hate to drain you and it's merely an exercise. Now, I'm going to warn you; this is going to hurt like hell. I only do this because, well besides the fact you're adorable and the adorable ones always taste the best, you can't hunt without first knowing what it's like to be hunted." Matt slowly sunk his teeth into Mokuba's neck. Matt clamped the boy's mouth shut so his screams would be muffled and gave a generous suck of his blood.

/-/

Seto was impressed with his resistance; he was looking at himself in the mirror where he saw his eyes were fully red and teeth fully leashed. He slammed his fist onto the counter, causing a minor break in the linoleum. Looking at himself he had to finally admit he was starved for fresh blood. Dead meat could only get you by so long and he hadn't had blood from the neck of someone with a beating heart in months. Being by the younger Wheeler had brought that out in him. He was a creature of the night and he needed to feed like one. As soon as the door swung open, he had realized he made two fatal flaws; not locking the door and going into the women's restroom. He turned towards the innocent girl. She was a tiny girl with short black hair and sparkling brown eyes. She was in a nice brown dress with a button that said 'Happy 21st Birthday!' She probably had her whole life in front of her but she just had to use the upstairs bathroom.

Her face looked like she was about to scream at Seto's disturbing visage but he quickly had her pinned against the door so no one else could come in and bit into the base of her neck. He didn't even care that she was yelling her head off. He knew that it would soon die down with the more blood he drank. Serenity had made him so hungry he became careless. He needed to feed but he wanted her to be the one he would drink from. He hated when Mokuba was right.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Though she made a good a meal, she was now going to be a bother. Seto looked down at her body slumped against the door, neck torn open from his vicious feeding. Someone had made a feeble attempt to open the door but quickly gave up. In accordance with the time, most people wanted a quick place to pee or vomit and didn't want to give much effort to do so. This gave him time to think of his next move. He went to the sink and saw his face in the mirror. His eyes returned to its natural blue state which clashed with the blood dripping from his chin. It had been a long time since he had to attack a human so he had gotten quite sloppy. He ran a bloody finger across his face; he looked…better. He wasn't as pale. Still a bit white in the face but he did look better. The bags under his eyes were gone entirely as well. The aching feeling of aching hunger also no longer prodded him. He looked over at the lifeless girl.

_Is this what being a vampire truly means? _Seto thought to himself as he began washing his face, turning the water into a pale red as it rushed down the drain. He was happy his shirt was somehow spared in the feeding. _Using humans as a fountain of youth?_ When he fed before, he hadn't noticed the improvements to his physical appearance and when he began to use other methods, he hadn't noticed the decline. They hadn't had a donor in months and Seto had been so caught up with work he didn't notice how sickly he was becoming. After inspecting himself and deeming himself okay, he put the girl in an empty stall while still trying to reach a conclusion on what to do with her.

Seeing Serenity made him snap for some reason. She wasn't just beautiful, she was intoxicating. It had to be something about her innocence and naivety but somehow still had a bit of spunk. He was preoccupying her mind the entire time she had feasted on the birthday girl. It wasn't like she harbored any particular type of scent that indicated her blood was some sort of delicious or that she carries an air of sex. All she really was the idiot's cute younger sister. Maybe that was it; he subconsciously wanted another way to spite Yugi and his gang of merry imbeciles.

Seto felt his head begin to spin. Of course the girl celebrating her 21st was pumped full of booze. He planted himself in from of a mirror again. The alcoholic blood was pumping in his veins. God, it felt so good to him. Soon after, girls that had helped each other take down the door stumbled in and laughing. "Of course it works now!" the redhead said to her purple haired friend. They looked up and saw Seto who was taking off his shirt while keeping continuing to stare himself down in the mirror. His lanky frame had restored some muscle and the two giggling girls noticed. They had stopped and gasped. He turned to them at their audible sound.

"You know who I am, ladies?" Seto asked with a smirk. They shook their heads no. All he did was smirk. After Gozaburo's death, Seto made a false front of a man. Due to that, he could travel freely throughout Domino as a young CEO. Only the well-read knew that Seto still maintained position in the company at all. He started walking towards the girls who were both mesmerized by his mysterious air. "Of course not, you two have much more pressing matters than to know who I am." He towered over them and he tousled both of their heads. His arrogance was a force to be reckoned with in itself. It seemed that the cynical Kaiba had taken a vacation for a moment and his more cocky side emerged.

"You're…we're…I'd…please…we love you…" words kept flying out of the duo's mouth but none of them made sense. They were nervous, spurting out sexual invitations faster than they could comprehend. Seto was amused. These girls didn't know what he was, who he was, etc., but here they were practically throwing their bodies down for him. That just made it easier.

**/-/**

"I'm fine! I just need a muffin!" Joey lamented over the toilet bowl which made his voice project throughout the entire apartment. Serenity was still in her dress but had abandoned the shoes by the apartment door. She was sifting through Mai's nightgowns looking for something to wear. Tristan was already knocked out on the sofa and Téa was making tea for herself. Mai had her hands full with Joey. "Give me a goddamn muffin, Mai! It works every single time!" His head would be in the bowl if not for Mai. His shirt was off and tossed in the laundry basket. Mai was rubbing his back in efforts to calm him.

Mai sucked her teeth and rolled her eyes. "It sure does not! Last time I was cleaning up regurgitated banana nut from my pillow. Just do it normally and puke your brains out, baby." Téa walked in and sat on the tub with her cup of decaf tea. She felt Joey's body go limp and a loud snore emit from him. She hauled him on the ground and had him on his side. As she wiped his mouth, she turned to address Téa. She felt comfortable speaking liberally with Joey in such a state. "Did you tell him?" Téa sighed in response and sipped her tea, darting her eyes everywhere but matching Mai's. "I'll take that as a no. You can't keep this in, when do you plan to tell him when he's on the way to California?" Téa responded only with silence. "Téa, you don't need me to tell you that this is serious. When are you gonna tell Yugi?"

"When I figure how to tell him it's not his." she said, shame in her eyes. Mai couldn't turn and look at her. Téa knew the feeling *-of being shunned too well from Yugi in recent months and now she was feeling it from Mai.

**/-/**

Seto walked through the front door where he saw Natasha pacing in a panic. He shrugged his shoulder. "Okay, I'll bite. What the hell happened?" he said, no longer too concerned when Natasha was panicking in the living room. It was usually due to her drinking and having KGB callbacks. He was still a tad bit drunk because feasting on a human with such high blood alcohol content did have its side effects. Natasha practically ran up to Seto and slapped him across his face. He just rolled his eyes at her. She was always slapping him for something. Seto then paid attention to her shirt which had blood near the shoulders. "Even you and your infamous hissy fits can bring me down right now, Natasha. Come on, what's it about this time?"

"You come in boozed up on blood and then you question me?" Natasha spat with callousness dripping in her tone. Seto still seemed unfazed. "Alright, smartass, where's your brother?" Seto then realized he hadn't left with Mokuba himself. He kind of stumbled to his car and assumed that he would go home with Natasha. "He got bit! Matt decided to be an idiot and instead of just talking to Mokuba about how it is to be a vampire, he bit him!" Seto immediately grew defensive ready to find Matt and rip him apart. "Oh no, you don't get to play big brother now! I took care of Matt in the most effective way I could."

"If he's still walking, then it wasn't good enough!" Seto growled, almost completely snapped out of his alcohol-induced haze. He wanted to protect Mokuba from any vampire aching for a meal and to know that he had failed was tearing him apart.

"First of all, we can't just kill Matt. Despite pulling a dick move, he's a friend and an ally. Killing him would start a war with Tariel and if you don't remember, she has a lot more people than we have and by 'more than we have' I mean _you and I can't take down an entire clan by ourselves_. You have to think, Seto! You've only been vampire for four years; we don't kill willy-fucking-nilly!"

"How is he?" Seto said with anger still dormant in his voice. "He didn't practically drain him, did he? Because I swear to God, I will skin Matt alive."

Natasha scoffed in response. "Seto, I love you. But Matt is 169 years old, there's no way in hell you would even be able to lay a finger on him, let alone skin him." Seto pouted in response. "He didn't take much blood. As soon as I saw him bit into him, I ran up to Mokuba and got him away from him. He's fine but there is some news you're not going to be too happy about." Seto moved around her and sat on the white leather couch. He knew it truly wouldn't be news he wouldn't want to hear. "He's more adamant than ever to be turned now. He was yelling at me the whole car ride home until he passed out. He said he wants that power." Seto simply looked down and twiddled his thumbs. Natasha hopped over the loveseat and sat next to Seto on the couch. "Listen, I know you're against the idea but maybe it's not a bad idea. I mean, back in my time we couldn't go outside in the sun without frying but we've evolved, Seto. It's not recommended but we can. He can still go to school and he can still have a social life. We can just get donors again and raise him the right way. He'd only be sacrificing-"

"His humanity, Natasha." Seto finished bitterly. "He'd be sacrificing his humanity. We hunt humans. That's what we do for food. We can eat all that normal food we want and never feel full. Our stomachs just don't growl when we're a little hungry, Natasha. They ache. Our whole bodies go into attack mode when we need to feed. I can barely control it. Assimilation is hard. Do you honestly believe he can turn and just go back to school? I'm still young and I can barely go to a board meeting without slaying every motherfucker in there. Picture a younger you in a smorgasbord of flesh. That's a textbook definition of what a classroom will be if Mokuba goes in there. Maybe after he graduates but to do that now? That's taking his senior year. I won't have it."

The door swung open, an uninvited guest entering the manor halls. "I'm not sure, Kaiba, we both had quite the ball in high school." he said with humor in his voice. Knowing instantly who it was, Seto wanted nothing but to smash his skull against the nearest wall. "Remember the volleyball team? That was always fun." He revealed himself to the two and did nothing smile a malicious smile.

"What do you want, Bakura?" Seto asked, no patience left in him.

"You know, I was in the neighborhood. Decided to drop by and share the love in my heart. You know, families these days are so easily torn apart and I want to help mend that." he sighed, putting his face in his palm dramatically. Seto could only scoff at him and his bleeding heart mantra. Bakura dropped his act and merely smirked. "Well, I truthfully was in the neighborhood. I was asked by Tariel to stop by. Remember Tariel, Natasha? The woman you abandoned?"

"Tariel has gone mad with power so that is not the same woman I know. I betrayed a money hungry bitch, not Tariel." Natasha fumed, wanting nothing but to throw Bakura out by his stupid white hair. "What does she even want with us, anyway? I left years ago."

"That's the thing; she wants you lot back. There's things happening in our world and we could even use the likes of you." Bakura said with disdain. His face looked like if he had just drunk a gallon of rat poison. He looked as if being there wasn't on his dance card for the evening so the two more inclined to believe him. "Ishizu is surrendering power to Marik."

"What?" Natasha asked, in complete confusion. Seto looked lost on what that meant. Seeing this, Natasha made sure to address the importance of this. "Marik is a homicidal maniac. Ishizu has been holding down her clan down for years but now for her to suddenly give power to him is insane. Does she not know what will happen if Marik leads them? It's mutually assured destruction on the streets. Why is she even doing this?"

Bakura shrugged with his playful manner now nonexistent. He took it upon himself to sit down in the living room casually. "Apparently they've been discussing this for some time. That's why Tariel wanted to take Gozaburo's money. Also to gain allegiance with the younger Kaiba we all have the pleasure seeing today."

"She got her money, I made sure of it." Seto confirmed, still not seeing the situation clearly. He wasn't familiar with the vampire business because Natasha kept him far away from it.

"The money was secondary to you, it seems like it." Bakura quipped. "There's something special about you, Kaiba. As you may know, not many vampires are turned as teenagers. I was born into being a vampire. Natasha was turned in her twenties. Tariel is also one of few to survive the transformation so young. And well, you of course. That's a sign in itself. And, as legend serves, you chose to attack your ailing father instead of your much more suited younger brother. There's no vampire that would be able to make that choice, not then not now."

This was new information even to Natasha. Sure, it was strange how he was able to do that but she wrote it off as a rare occurrence. "So she wasn't being greedy, she only demanded that much money because that's how you play hardball with a businessman." Natasha was connecting everything in her head.

Bakura nodded in response as he got up and moved towards the bar in the living room. "Ah, whiskey. Of course you don't have any blood to mix this with. How you guys live is a miracle." Bakura sighed, turning back towards the two. "But anyway, I was sent here to merely extend an invitation to our home to discuss this matter further. Bring a date, it should be fun. Next Friday." Bakura blew a kiss at Natasha then made his way to the door.

Natasha growled at him as the door slammed behind him. She quickly grabbed her coat and swung it around her shoulders. She needed something to drink that was harder than vodka.

/-/

Serenity was looking out the window in Mai's living room, the rainy Saturday morning merely leaving her to contemplate. Everyone was recovering from the fuzzy evening. Téa and Mai went out to the grocery store and Joey was in Mai's bed. She could still feel Kaiba on her thigh, his breath on her face and his words in her mind. She was in a pair of Mai's silk nightgowns, the white with the black trim lace particularly suited for Serenity, and her hair was in a high bun. His touch was so cold against her skin but it made her heart race. She yelped when she felt hands on her shoulders. She whipped around and saw Tristan. He looked very drowsy and was down to his pinstriped underwear. She gave a sigh in relief and turned and hugged him as she normally did after his drunken stupors. "I think Mai and Téa went out to go get breakfast food to make so that should help. I made sure they got bacon because I know it's your favorite when you have a hangover." Serenity faltered as she felt Tristan's hand began to explore her backside. She turned her head and began to blush. "Tristan, we can't." Tristan began to murmur incoherently. They'd been together for months and they hadn't progressed farther than kissing. Tristan normally tried to advance her but today he seemed especially ambitious. It was highly possible all the alcohol hadn't processed out of his system.

"I just want to feel you, Serenity." Tristan mumbled. "You're so beautiful and I've wanted you for so long. Just let me touch you." His hands had ventured between her legs, caressing the outside of her panties. Serenity felt frozen in place. Usually she would have pushed him away by now but she found herself allowing him to touch her. His touch felt clumsy and misguided, unlike Kaiba's, but it still stirred her. He nuzzled her neck and took in a deep breath. "Serenity, I've wanted you for so long. And you're so wet." His finger slipped in her underwear and massaged in clit tucked between her folds. She was lightly moaning into his chest. "That nightgown is fucking sexy on you. God, I just want you right now. You're so cute when you moan."

Serenity heard noise stir from down the hall so she pushed Tristan away. Her heart was beating incredibly fast because she realized she wasn't thinking about Tristan.

/-/

"Marik is absolutely insane." Natasha sat down in the KaibaCorp office across from Seto. He was in a dark blue suit and Natasha was in a business casual purple dress. The curtains were closed shut and the door firmly locked. "For decades he's been a nuisance in our community. The only reason he's not promptly murdered besides the fact he's incredibly strong and powerful is because he's Ishizu's dear brother. But even she has had moments where she can't control him. He's gotten more volatile and clever."

"So he just wants to kill all humans." Seto said, trying to get this Marik's angle. He was swishing around wine in a glass with no intention of drinking it but eager for a distraction.

"No, I wish he was still that simple." Natasha scoffed. "He wants humans basically as experimental devices. Ever since we discovered we could go into daylight, he firmly believed that we could scientifically better ourselves from there. Of course you know that the sun makes us substantially weaker, weaker than the average human in some levels of exposure. This also has made the toxicity of our blood increase by tenfold, making it harder to find humans to turn. Of course this is a great improvement from sizzling to death but Marik is greedy and even worse he's sly. Tariel is trying to recruit you because apparently you're a threat in our community and a great card to have apparently. We have to be careful. Marik is capable of nearly anything and with your place in the media being just notable enough that an idiot could type in your name find out who you are, it's harder to stay under the radar."

"What, a whole clan can't take on Marik? I'm sure Tariel can handle that." Seto chided. "You have always taught me to stay out vampire affairs and that's what we've done for four years. It's worked this long." Natasha frowned. She understood that Seto's take on it is what she would advise but with Marik, it's another story. "Fine, go talk to Mark. I know you need to. Find out more about this situation. But we do not maintain allegiance to anyone. I know Tariel is your former clan master and you probably regained much respect for her in learning that she was trying to do what was best for the clan but we're not in a position to just go along with someone."

"Seto Kaiba, ever the businessman." Natasha smirked, getting up from her seat and putting on her black sunglasses. As much as she wanted to berate him, she still maintained her position as the kind hearted guardian. "We have to cover our bases, Seto. Being part of a clan in a time like this may not be the worst idea. I admit our unconventional ways worked for a bit; the not feeding on humans and not being a part of a clan but we may not be able to afford that luxury anymore." She began to gather her things she had brought in her purse. Seto reached across the table and grasped her hand.

"I couldn't stop, Natasha." he confessed. Natasha immediately knew what he was talking about. "I wanted to. Hell, she wasn't even that good but once I drank the first drop, it was like a drop of water to a man who had gone through the Sahara and back thirsty. And now, I just ache for more, it's like a virus. I tore through three innocent girls and I had never felt better. It was wonderful looking at myself and feeling and looking younger, faster and stronger. The hunger made me feel ten years older, easily. I know it's wrong, I tore them open like they were meat packages I'd just gotten from the fucking store but I thought why shouldn't I eat? If I'm stronger than them, I'm the apex predator. I'm superior and they're just unlucky. If we go to a clan, I'll become just like someone like Marik."

Natasha was quiet for a moment. Seto was looking away from her but he could still tell that the look in his eye was the same look he had when he was a mere boy; helpless. "You're merely in a phase where you see blood less for nourishment. It tastes better, it feels better. You can let yourself writhe in that or educate yourself." she simply explained to him. He still hung his head. "You're still young, Seto. Enjoying blood a little too much happens to us all. Did you clean up properly?" Seto gave a half-hearted nod. "Mistakes are made all the time. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I _am _your maker. I wasn't exactly raised the right way either and I've obviously failed you."

Anger welled up inside of Seto. "We're vampires, Natasha, God failed us." Seto cursed, standing up and slamming on his desk. "The reason we're romanticized in novels is because we _are _the beautiful creature of the night everyone wants us to be. We _are _elegant and strong and are envied but how we get there is using humans as food. Natasha, you know you were the most beautiful woman at the club last night. You easily could have taken anyone from that wretched place and what would you have done? _Drank them dry_ _with no remorse_. That's _exactly what you would have done. _And if we don't? We're looked down upon in our community! We're like goddamn vegans, Natasha! If we're cursed with this, why don't we enjoy—" He finally stopped himself. His mind had finally caught up with the words that were falling from his jaw. He was sick from his own thoughts. "God, I sound crazy. I'm sorry, Natasha. I mean, you've explained to me several reasons why…I mean that…I'm sorry."

Natasha sat there with a stoic face. She gave a sigh and a small laugh. "It's fine, Seto. This moment was quite resounding, actually. I said the same exact thing once to my own maker." Seto recomposed himself and sat back down in his chair. "What we do Seto, by not using humans solely as food, does not make us weak. We were humans once upon a time ago and we did have things like compassion. But I've come to realize not utilizing them it all isn't helping. Remember Valerie? She was our donor and she loved being our donor. She was respectful to us and us to her. She left only because it was time for her to start a family, Seto, not because we wronged her. And these last few months without her, yes we've been going without normal food, and that's not exactly healthy either. Whether we join with Tariel or not, I promise we'll find a new donor. In the meantime, we hunt to feed, not kill. That was a stupid idea to hunt last weekend." Seto sat in silence for a moment thought over Natasha's words. Seeing both sides of himself in one fell swoop made him feel vulnerable. Thankfully, Natasha was a dear friend that he was comfortable enough around to trust him with his emotions. She didn't need to hear an answer, she knew it already. "I'm off to lunch. And as much as I would love a Thai woman, I'll be going out for actual Thai food." She smiled in efforts to lift Kaiba's spirits with no avail. She hoped he would cheer up by the time she got home.

/-/

Mokuba headed out of his last class. Everything was fairly easy, it was the last couple days of school so class was a mere formality. The typical school uniform wasn't even required. He wore a white button up and a black vest and plain blue jeans. Clashing with his ensemble, however, was a white bandage on his neck. The only reason he wasn't in a hurry like everyone else is because it still ached. The teacher herself was in a rush to leave, waving Mokuba off as she rushed out. He gathered his books up, cursing himself for bringing them in the first place. Mokuba was still a little irked from the previous weekend. Natasha and Seto were being far too strict with him for no reason. He knew Seto's struggle. He remembers the night he was turned, he knows the process. He hated that his brother carried the burden by himself. He was the only family he had left and he was afflicted with something that Mokuba wish he could take on with him.

"So you're the younger Kaiba." a man said in a quizzical tone, circling Mokuba's desk. Mokuba looked in front of him and only saw a tan torso wearing a purple vest pass the front of him. "Well, I'm not that impressed honestly. Seto seems so, what's the word, hmm….," he stroked his chin and then snapped his fingers at his realization, "statuesque! Yes, that's exactly it. And you're…whatever the antonym of statuesque is." Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows. He had heard many things being Seto's brother but none had been degrading, especially at this magnitude.

"Okay, Aladdin, I don't really care what you have to say so I'm going to take my leave." Mokuba stood up with his nose up and turned to the door without acknowledging the stranger. He had no patience for random insults from someone he didn't know.

"Now if you leave you'll never be on your way on being a vampire, would you?" the stranger coaxed, causing Mokuba to nearly come to a screeching halt. He turned back around and met the gentleman's eyes. Along with the purple vest, he was donning elaborate gold jewelry. "And don't judge me on the get up; it's my sister's idea. Ever the cultural purist." he explained, rolling his purple eyes. He flipped his sandy blonde hair out of his face and grabbed Mokuba's attention in another way. His muscles were so much to take in themselves that his fine facial features didn't help. "I don't have that much time, I spent way too much time waiting for you and this damn sun is making me weary. But I digress, of course, that isn't the matter at hand. "Mokuba, I know who you are and I know who your family is and I know what you want. If you want to know more, you have about twenty-four hours. I'll be back here tomorrow. You're quite lucky, if I didn't have this ceremony bullshit you'd have about twenty-four seconds. But if vampire is what you really want to be, be ready with the right answer tomorrow." He walked up to Mokuba and swiftly tore off his bandage. The wound were still a little bloody but mostly healed. He gave the punctures a long lick, exploring the young boy's nape in the process. The stranger then disappeared as fast as he appeared. Mokuba was very confused (as well as plagued with the after effect of teenage hormones). Obviously the man knew of his living situation, dwelling with two vampires. He also knew of his desires to become one. The obvious answer was not talk to strangers. But if the stranger was going to help you more than your brother..

/-/

Serenity was walking downtown quite distraught. She was supposed to be heading to Tristan's house to 'study' but after the events of the past weekend, she doubted such activities would transpire. Not to mention it was the last few days of school and there was nothing to study. She still had Seto swirling around in her head. There was something about him that enthralled her but she couldn't put her finger on it. He was quite charming, his touch was addicting and he spoke eloquently; he was nothing like Tristan. Those few moments with Seto made her re-evaluate her whole relationship with Tristan. Being with Tristan was expected, he was his brother's friend and he had sought after her for years. He was nice enough and cute in a quirky way. But he didn't _stir _her. That wasn't an issue before; she had nothing to compare it to. But that almost kiss with Seto Kaiba was the most exciting thing she had ever experienced. She was so lost in her thoughts while walking aimlessly between people and tugging at her baby blue t-shirt. She did care about Tristan very much but to have chosen him as someone to be in a relationship with was not her best decision. Serenity wanted to love Tristan like the way he loved her but she needed to feel alive. Suddenly, she felt something hard against her and in moments she was on the ground, rubbing her head which she had just run into a pole. Since she was wearing denim shirts, her thighs got a bit scratched up. "You know, those tend to come out of nowhere." a voice joked above her. She looked up and who was it other than Tristan. She swallowed spit and already was coming up with an excuse in her head. Before she opened her mouth, Tristan cut her off. "I'm glad you got my message about coming downtown. I was afraid you were gonna go to my house." Serenity almost couldn't contain her gratefulness to her luck. "Lunch?"

/-/

Natasha lifted her sunglasses and scanned the restaurant for a familiar face. The smell of Thai food filled her nostrils and it made her nauseous. She hated the smell of human food when she hadn't fed. It was fine to eat for her kind, though it provided no nourishment. But all it proved was a tease to her mortal days when she didn't have fresh blood. Natasha knew that finding a donor was getting more important, she herself hadn't properly fed in more than two months. Despite this the fact she felt ill, she maintained her composure. Amidst her scan, she saw the woman she was looking for. A host had come up to her but she took the liberty of escorting herself to the table she desired. When she sat down she could see the clear shock in her companion's eyes. Natasha smirked in response and took off her glasses and laid them in her lap. "Hello, Ishizu."


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

The waitress came by and took Ishizu's plate and asked Natasha if she needed anything. Natasha politely shook her head no and the waitress went on her way. Ishizu was dressed very elegantly as usual. She was donning a golden toned floor length dress that was loose and cinched at her waist with a brown belt. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and had a gold headband on. Traditional Egyptian makeup encircled her blue eyes and a necklace that matched her headband rested on her chest. Ishizu's nervousness faded and it was replaced with a kind face that had underlying hints of a stoic look. "I assume I afforded this pleasure due to my passing my position to my brother." Ishizu said with a smile. Natasha already assumed that she would not be the first one to approach her. Several clans probably have come to her, far and wide included. "I take it Bakura told you; he was always your little spy. I've already made my choice, Natasha. Not even you could change my mind, old friend."

Natasha smiled back, perhaps in efforts to kill her former companion with kindness. "You use the word 'passing' but I believe you mean 'surrender'." Natasha claimed, trying to mask the anger in her voice and maintaining the smile. Ishizu's right eye twitched but she kept her grin. "I'm not sure what you're trying to do with this power shift but with this decision, you've jeopardized not only humans but our race. It's an act of war! In all efforts to spare your feelings, your brother is a goddamned lunatic. You know that, Ishizu, you're not an idiot. I don't understand why you can't keep your—"

"I'm ready to die, Natasha." Ishizu admitted plainly, looking into Natasha's eyes with a complete earnest gaze. Natasha was slightly taken aback. It wasn't rare for elder vampires to ready themselves to die but Ishizu wasn't much older than Natasha herself. Ishizu's smile was more forced as she gripped the edge of the table to contain herself. "Marik doesn't really care why I'm allowing him to takeover. He doesn't know my intentions after he's commenced. I can no longer tolerate this immortal life. I hate to lack such compassion for what happens after I die but I am numb, old friend. Marik has been talking about a takeover for years but, naturally, I've ignored him. Circumstances have changed now and I do believe he's not as crazy as everyone says. He's an Ishtar so he's a fighter. He'll fight for our clan. Not in the same way I did but I can no longer take this life."

Natasha gnawed at her bottom lip and drummed her fingers on the table. This was a complete 180 from the Ishizu she knew. "How long has he been gone, Ishizu?" Natasha could see the pain in Ishizu's face. Her feigned smile had been etched upside down. She could see tears welling up in her eyes. Humans get to have their one true love and in the most romantic cases, die with them or soon after them. With vampires, the story was quite sad. Vampires would stay beautiful forever as they watch their lover decay and die. Natasha remembered when Ishizu met Benjamin, almost fifty years ago. As much as he loved Ishizu, he didn't change for her because he was a church going man and he wanted to meet his God. As much as Ishizu wanted to protest, she didn't want to take him away from his religion. "I'm sorry, that was invasive."

"Two years exactly yesterday." Ishizu mumbled, trying to pull herself together. "He was seventy-one and still was built like an ox. He would joke that he should have been named 'Benjamin Steel." Her lips tried to curl up but only fell. "Heart failure got him though. I hadn't fed for what felt like years. Marik had to force blood down my throat. I still have to be forced to feed. I had drunk from Benjamin for forty-nine years. With each passing year I practically prayed that he would change his mind and that he would let me change him. That he would rule my clan with me. I'd no longer have to hide the fact I was in love with a mortal. For the last two years, I've seen his face everywhere I go. He's every waking thought. Maybe I'll end up in hell. But I'd rather see him on the way down than to walk around this _useless_ planet any longer. Marik can do what he wishes as long as he doesn't completely disgrace us." Ishizu stood, not being able to take anymore. "If you think there's honestly going to be a way, grab your arms, Natasha. Because I promise you I wouldn't let Marik take something I help build if he couldn't ready himself."

/-/

"You're moving in three days?" Serenity questioned again over her Greek salad, shocked at the news. Tristan had taken her out for one last meal together. He had the option to start a summer quarter in two weeks and there was a place open in a great dorm. Tristan suggested they go on a break while he was in the middle of his freshman year. Serenity had acted the heartbroken girlfriend part but was actually cheerful. This was she could find her something more and he could date random girls around campus. "Well I understand your choice and remember I want nothing but the best for you." she pledged, grabbing his hand and giving it a tiny kiss. Tristan returned a kiss on her hand. This way they could preserve their friendship which is most important.

Tristan gave her a faux punch in the chin. "You're still the best girl I've ever met, Serenity." Tristan told Serenity. They stood up and gave each other a hug, as friends. Serenity preferred Tristan in a brotherly role than a lover. He pulled away from her and pointed a stern finger in her face. "Watch your big brother for me, I can't knock his head in every time he does something stupid all the way from Kyoto!" Serenity nodded in response and pulled him back in for another hug. Amidst their hug, she saw Seto pass the storefront of the restaurant. Had luck smiled on her again? She broke the hug, muttering goodbyes and rushed out the door to chase him. As he watched her run out, his heart ached for the girl a little. She was probably the nicest girl he'd ever have the honor of dating but to put them both through a long distance set-up would only hurt more. They were both only human, times change with the tides. It was his time to leave Serenity as it was his time to leave Domino.

/-/

Mokuba was in his bed, mind full of confusion. After years of being in a sexual stalemate, in the last three days he's been in close contact with the two most attractive men he's ever seen in his short life. But he figured that vampires were designed to be beautiful. He knew if Seto or Natasha found out about his encounter, they'd overreact completely and he didn't want to deal with those repercussions. His hand went to his neck, touching the bite mark. They were both so graceful that it didn't feel like they were aiming for his blood. Mokuba felt like he was caught up in a dance. He didn't feel remotely victimized until after the deed was done. They were true predators to be reckoned with and he wanted so desperately to walk among them that it ached. And after witnessing their power from the other side of the fence, he wanted it even more.

He didn't even know the man's name that had offered him such power. He could only remember the feeling he felt when he looked into his eyes. He never felt more human than in that moment. The same when Matt sunk his fangs into his neck. Yes, the pain was great but the reward it fed into Matt was breathtaking to exhibit. _He _wanted to be the one emotionally dancing with someone. _He _wanted to be perceived as the gorgeous predator.

/-/

"Miss Wheeler, I can't say that I'm not flattered but I don't understand the necessity of you almost breaking your neck on 4th Street over me." Seto jested as Serenity was trying to catch her breath, leaning her head against the window. She had almost lost sight of him but he turned around just as he was about to get in a taxi back to the KaibaCorp office. He offered her to get in with him, figuring that walking would prove a bother for her after that sprint. Seto actually knew that she was chasing him from the start. The scent of her sweat and the dried blood on the back of her thighs spoke to him over volumes from the other Domino citizens. He just had to make sure he secured a taxi first. "What do I owe this interjection so close to the end of the work day?"

She looked towards him with honest eyes and she felt caught in a vice yet again. Whether it the fact that it was her brother's mortal enemy sitting next to her or the fact she still hadn't quite caught her breath was what she couldn't put a finger on but she knew that she felt like she was about to melt. "I…um…well…" she stammered as her face turned red. She felt this change and looked away. Seto grabbed her chin and tilted her face back towards his. He raised an eyebrow indicating he was still waiting for an answer. "Why do you hate my friends so much?"

Seto was taken aback a bit but he didn't let it show. "So you broke a sweat just to ask that?" Seto asked, bringing the hand that was on Serenity's chin to his own. Serenity didn't know what she was trying to accomplish by the question either, she just desperately just wanted to end the silence that was hanging in the air. She was more distracted by him than the last time she was with him. His features seemed like even more to take in. "Well, if you must know, I simply cannot stand the 'Friendship conquers all' theorem of theirs. Granted, it just may be yours too but that doesn't change my opinion in the slightest. Sure, we're granted with a few good companions but we all should be prepared to stand alone. We're born alone and we die alone. Darkness is endgame. That and that Yugi is really a great duelist and the only one that can beat me at my own game, literally. So if I'm honest, it may be a bit of bitterness."

"Why do you choose to feel so lonely?" Serenity questioned, her voice sounding hurt. This caught Seto's attention immediately. "I love my friends. Even if we do grow apart and there's a point in time where I'm alone, I have so many good memories with them! I mean, they were there for me when I got to see again. I'd rather have those times and hold on to them than to have never had them at all." Seto only laughed at her naivety. Serenity frowned. "You can choose to stand in the dark alone at the end of the day, Kaiba. I've lived that. I would never go back to that. You can choose that, but I don't want that for you. I don't want that for anyone."

"Miss Wheeler, I admire your loyalty to that band of buffoons." Seto grinned at the girl. Serenity didn't know if that was a compliment or a jab at her friendly demeanor. "Your honesty never fails to impress me." The scent of her was almost too much. If weren't for him being physically unable to expand his fangs in daylight he may have succumbed and bit into her with little to no care. The car halted in front of the KaibaCorp main office. "You better scurry though, Miss Wheeler. As much as I love these run-ins with each other, the last thing I need is your boyfriend or your brother hunting me down like a rabid dog."

He went to exit the vehicle and Serenity grabbed his wrist before she even realized she did. If Seto had a heartbeat, it would have skipped. She bit her lip as he looked at her, waiting for a response of some sort for her actions. "You…you make me feel…things." Serenity struggled with her words. Seto closed the door and let her continue. "I'm not with Tristan anymore…because ever since we almost kissed I can't stop thinking about it. For some reason…I need to know more about you. I need to understand you because…because you make me—" Seto interrupted her by slamming his lips against hers. His body seemed to envelope hers because she sank into the seat on her back upon contact. It was everything she wanted and more. Her heart was about to jump out her chest as her hands flew to the back of his neck.

Seto had to draw back. That was more intense than he planned. "It's best you go home now Serenity." Seto said sternly, straightening the front of his shirt. Serenity also gathered herself together, her heart sinking from its previous high. "Naturally, I'll personally assure you reach your destination by driving you in my car. It's not safe in to sit in taxis, I've heard of the horrid things that happen in these." Serenity couldn't help but smile at that answer. He looked at her as he straightened his tie with a smirk, curious of what exactly he got himself into.

/-/

Téa was chained to the table by her wrists and ankles and her face was soaked in tears. They were in the middle of what seemed like a cave and the moonlight shone on them from an opening in the ceiling. Prominent members of the Ishtar clan surrounded the pink underwear clad girl trying to fight her way out of her restraints. Every vampire was revved up and excited for what came next. Marik tried to appear amused but was failing. He'd rather not go through with yet another trial but it was in his sister's terms and conditions. "Marik is almost done with his trials until he can complete the final ceremony. Vampires in my homeland would be more than pleased to see what Marik has done! Even Cleopatra smiles on us tonight! He only has one more undertaking before he is ready; the blood of new life." Ishizu bellowed which in turn filled the room with cheers. Téa screamed at hearing that, wanting nothing more than to go home and be held in Yugi's arms as she apologized for her wrongdoings. She never meant for that night with to happen, she just wanted to return to Yugi and forget everything happened. She saw them unsheathe a strangely shaped knife and her voice went up yet another octave. The knife was double edged black steel and it was curved towards the tip before pointing straight down again to a sharp tip. Ishizu covered her mouth and slit her eyes at her. "No more noise, human, and I _might _let you walk out of here this evening." Téa's mouth remained shut at that slim moment of hope was given to her.

Marik walked up to her and smirked. He squatted down and looked her in her fear-stricken eyes. "I know what you're thinking; why me? They all do. Every person we hunt thinks that _they _were completely _untouchable_." Marik said, gripping her face with malice. "I have a question for you, sweetheart. Why _you_? What makes you impervious to every bad thing that could happen? It has to happen to someone. Car crashes, job loss, illness, pregnancy, in your case. I seriously doubt a high school graduate plans a baby. You probably said the same thing you peed on that stick and it said, _yes you have been unlucky_. But if not you, it would have been someone else. _You_ have been chosen for this series of coincidental chain of events. You're pregnant, from what I can tell about three and a half months, and then here I was thinking I wasn't going to find a decent pregnant woman in Domino so quickly. I chose the right time to procrastinate, huh?" Marik began to drag the knife across her belly, so sharp that it was already leaving streams of blood on her stomach. "Well that won't be any problem getting this in there. Now I know what you're wondering, I bet. I've done this a lot so don't think I'm a mind reader or something. That is a very common misconception. Anyway, you're probably wondering if you'll ever see your family again, your friends, would you regret any things you did or said. Am I right?" Téa nodded, his analysis actually being right. She was thinking of how she would have never cheated on Yugi, how she would have never went downtown to schedule an abortion appointment and how she never would have followed a stranger down a dark alley. "Cooperate and you'll have a second chance. Maybe it will be someone else's turn to be unlucky."

Before she could say another word, the knife was buried in her torso which caused Téa's breath to hitch. She could feel every ill formed curve in her stomach, cutting away at her insides. She looked down at the wound as blood spilled over to the table. It was right where her unborn baby was. She turned away and began to sob loudly. The crowd was silent in anticipation. Marik removed the knife and cocked back his head with his mouth open, letting the blood drip down on his tongue. The crowd cheered but was shortly interrupted when Marik began to choke. Ishizu rushed to her brother's side as he crouched to the floor. "Dear brother, what's wrong?"

He spit out the blood that was in his mouth and wiped his face. He turned to his sister with a grotesque look. "Lycan blood." Ishizu drew back, her face mirroring her siblings. "It's diluted so it's obviously not the girl. But she definitely had dog spawn in her. Ugh, it tastes like carpet and battery acid." Marik couldn't stop spitting up the tainted blood and Téa felt her consciousness leaving her.

Suddenly a flood of bodies fell through the spotlight making everything go dark. Marik could only seethe. "Now she's let _canines _in my _ceremony_!" All the vampires excluding Ishizu and Marik backed up from the table as the new arrivals encircled the table. They were all in their wolf form, snarling and growling, except the leader who stood tall with Marik at his feet. The pack leader's face held nothing short of disdain and hatred. Marik, ever the cordial host, got up on his feet to greet his 'guests'. His sister followed suit. "How lucky am I? To kill _your _pup?" Rage built up in the pack leader's eyes which were now illuminating an eerie yellow and his canine teeth were out and eager for flesh. His whole attire was black and almost blended in with the surroundings but everyone could see his heaving chest. "Tasting that pathetic excuse for blood is now worth it to know I stabbed your baby through th—" A vicious slash connected with Marik's face, leaving it dripping red. The blow was actually fairly impressive, severe enough to make the clan want to attack but Ishizu stopped them. Marik took this in stride. "Oh, I've gone and pissed you off."

"You haven't seen pissed off yet, Marik. That I promise." he swore to him, anger still pulsing in his veins. He unchained Téa and scooped her up in his arms. She was still bleeding pretty heavily from her stomach. He cut a path through the vampires towards the ground opening of the cave. They all hissed as he passed but the wolves retaliated with growls.

As they exited, chatter broke out among the clan. Ishizu bit her lip as Marik's face began to repair itself. "Looks like you've started a war, dear brother." Ishizu huffed, dabbing her finger in the leftover blood on the blade and tasting it. Her face immediately curled. "God, that is rancid. But I suppose it does count for the trial. The ancestors never dictated whether the life had to be mortal. And you did kill that dog's ill-begotten child."

Marik wiped down his pants. "Good, I'm sure the next woman I'd find would have a goddamn ogre in their belly." Marik said bitterly. In the world of supernaturals, paths were inevitably crossed. But with Marik soon to be at the helm of his clan, nothing else would matter. "I'm changing clothes then I'm going out to hunt. That taste is still stinging in my mouth. The Devlin pack may be looking for me but I'm not concerned. Their all mighty leader just had a death in the family."

/-/

Natasha was yet again examining herself in the mirror in the bathroom, but this time with high spirits. This time she was wearing a white and black underwear set. She played with her long hair and twirled in a circle. Her skin shone a bit brighter and she felt less like a twig that was about to break. She blew herself a kiss before exiting into her lavish bedroom where an underwear clad man was located, bleeding lightly from the neck. She hadn't bothered to remember his name; she only paid attention to his luscious frame. No matter his name, he was practically in love with Natasha and she could tell by the look in his soft brown eyes. She had already fed from him but it was animal instinct to want to finish the job. If she was in Moscow all those years ago, she would have. But, this was not the time. She moved to him, catching him up in a trance using her redefined hips and then nuzzled his neck where she bit him, taking him in one last time. After taking her thumb and pressing it against her fang, she rubbed the blood in on his wounds. She then took his skull in her hand and began to whisper in his ear; "You must have wandered here from the bar. Your friends played quite the prank on you, taking your clothes. Good thing the weather is nice. You caught me coming out the shower and my maid let you up thinking you were my guest, the silly girl. You've got to be running along now." She let him go and left the embrace. He immediately said his apologies and was led back downstairs by Mokuba who just so happened to be passing by. He decided not to ask questions.

Memory wiping was a skill taught to her by her maker. Not many vampires knew the technique; she had even neglected to teach Seto. It was a very lonely feeling after using it on her gentleman callers, if she was honest with her. She would always hold the memories of their night together and they wouldn't even recall it a little bit. She plopped down on her bed and sighed. A knock came to her door and she looked up at the source; it was only Mokuba standing in pinstripe pajama pants. "I'm glad to see you're feeding again." Mokuba said with a genuine smile. Natasha couldn't help but reflect it. Mokuba was always so concerned for her and Seto that it warmed her heart, metaphorically speaking.

He went to walk down to his room and Natasha called after him. She invited him to lie next to her. He hurried next to her side and latched onto his arm like he would when he was younger. Mokuba looked to Natasha as his older sister. He would always make her and Seto come in his room on nights he couldn't sleep. Though most nights their skin tended to be cold, he didn't mind. He just felt more comfortable with them there. "I know you want to become a vampire like me and your brother. And though I'm convinced, mostly, that you're _almost _ready, you already know how your brother feels." Mokuba gave an irritated huff at Natasha's words. "I know it's not your favorite answer in the world right now and that you've been told time after time you could then you couldn't, we're just giving you one more date;" Mokuba grew interested, "your graduation day. Next year, you can make that decision for yourself. We're going to teach you properly before you go off to college. And in that year of college you will only be allowed one class where you're around people and we'll personally make sure you're eating well and appropriately. Deal?" Mokuba thought about it for a moment.

"I'll think about it, but thank you Natasha. Really, I mean that." Mokuba gave her arm one last squeeze before getting up from bed. Natasha planted a loving kiss on his forehead before he left her side. He truly had a bit to think about and he only had about fifteen hours to think about it.

/-/

Serenity was wrapped up in her pig decorated blanket and she was sleeping in a pair of Joey's old shorts and the same t-shirt she had worn during the day. She ate dinner with her mother and had to feign complacent attitude. However, Serenity was so happy, she couldn't fall asleep. Seto Kaiba was the perfect gentleman on the way to her home. He had her home just before sundown and he gave her a forehead kiss goodbye. Her heart was pounding sixty beats per millisecond. He was wrapped in her thoughts and she didn't mind it at all. There was something about him that she just wanted to know more about him. She wished she could share her excitement with her friends but she couldn't share with them, for obvious reasons. She could hear the immediate disapproval for Seto Kaiba and she couldn't blame them. It wasn't like she had known some great, character defying trait of his. To her, he was still the same, arrogant man that her friends knew, maybe a tad more charming than they were used to. But she was drawn in by him, despite everything negative she had heard about him. He was undoubtedly handsome, perhaps the most attractive man she had ever laid eyes on. He toyed with her and she knew it but she couldn't help but play into his games. She decided she was never going to fall asleep like this. She got up from her bed and slipped on jeans. A moonlight walk might do her body good. Before putting on a shirt, she picked up her phone and stared at it for a moment. She began to send a text message to Seto.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Duke placed Téa on Mai's couch, her heartbeat faint but still existent. Mai had let them in with no questions asked (at least right away). Joey was at work which was convenient for them because it was one less person to give an explanation to. Duke was by her side, making sure she was still breathing. He never wished for Téa to get hurt. He could sense she was pregnant and he knew it was his child. He was excited honestly to have an heir. He would have stayed in Domino for school to be with her and his clan. But now he could no longer hear the tiny heartbeat of his baby. As Duke cleaned her wound with an aching heart, Mai came back with a red vial. Duke looked at her immediately slit his eyes. "I'm not letting you give her that poison." Duke protested. Vampire blood was a quick cure-all. Mai kept some on hand for emergencies such as this but Duke was stubborn. Mai rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Oh yes, let's take her to the hospital and explain the obvious stab wound to her stomach." Mai snapped dripping with sarcasm that seemed to stab Duke through his heart. Téa was in critical condition. "Then we can call up Yugi who will be there when they explain that she lost the baby he had no clue existed. Oh wait! It wasn't his any—"

"Fine, woman!" Duke growled, standing up and walking away from the couch. He didn't want to watch as it was administered. As he stood away, he could only think of how he wanted to kill Marik with his bare hands. Ishizu must have been insane to let Marik lead the clan. Werewolves and vampires have been at peace for years and the suddenly they attack. It was believable that Marik didn't know it was a werewolf child. But his lack of remorse made it inexcusable. "Is it done?"

"Good as new." Mai sighed. She stood up and rubbed Téa's newly healed stomach. Duke tried again to sense his child but it was gone. "I'm going to have to get more vamp blood but that isn't a huge problem. What is a huge problem is you not telling me you not only had sex with Téa but impregnated her. But that's another story. How did Téa get like this?"

Duke turned back towards Téa with sad eyes. He felt like it was his entire fault that she underwent this in the first place. "Marik is taking over the Ishtar clan. It's in their weird, freaky rituals to stab a pregnant woman and taste the blood where the fetus grows. As soon as I felt the baby die, I knew where to find Téa and I rescued her." Mai had a troubled look on her face. "Yeah, I already know. Marik taking over the clan is war on everyone. Your kind and mine included. "How's Arthur going to take it?"

"He'll take it the same way he takes everything; terrible." Mai replied wearily. She went to her room and began packing a small knapsack. "He's always worried, the old lion. Rebecca has been discussing taking his place. It's a power struggle everywhere it seems."

"Wait, shouldn't it be you next in line?" Duke queried with a cocked eyebrow. He walked over to Téa again. More worried about her after she ingested vampire blood. "Rebecca is so young, that could be dangerous."

"Says the man whose been leading his pack since he was sixteen." Mai laughed from her bedroom. Duke knew she was evading the question but didn't press the matter. Just because he was put in a position where he had to lead his pack doesn't mean it was the top of his to do list. Mai soon reentered the room in an oversized shirt. She handed him a small pile of clothes. "She can put that on when she comes to. Her stomach might hurt later, she did essentially miscarry. I'm sorry about your loss, Duke. Joey shouldn't be home until late, let yourself out the back window." Her form changed in a mere instant from the voluptuous woman to the tiny grey and black cat with purple eyes that crawled out from the shirt. She made sure that the bag was secure with her teeth and proceeded out the window.

/-/

Natasha was down in the basement-turned-training room in purple yoga pants and a matching sports bra. Seto was opposite of her, stretching in his blue gym shorts. He had called him down there when he got home. He had a message from Serenity asking him to meet her. Though he was uneasy about meeting her at night, he agreed to the circumstances. Bakura also accompanied them in black gym pants, constantly eyeing over at Natasha. "Why exactly are we down here, Natasha? I thought we were going to try to find a formal donor tonight." Seto asked as he stretched out his back. "And by 'we', I mean you, me and this ass?"

Bakura took the insult in stride. "As vampires, we have abilities that exceed normal mortals." she said simply. She moved next to Seto and eyed Bakura who stood in front of her. "I didn't bother teaching you, combat magic seemed unnecessarily brutal. We were in a time of peace. But now that Marik has opened this can of bullshit and now I think it's best that we prepare ourselves. That you prepare yourself." Seto was confused. The more he got more into the vampire world, the more sheltered he felt. He didn't know if Natasha had just done a good job protecting him or a good job hindering him. "We have a few given abilities: speed, strength, enhanced senses, healing." She began to approach Bakura and him towards her. "But we would be a basic fairytale if that were it." She smirked at Bakura once they got close enough to whisper to one another. "I've wanted to do this for two years." she taunted, grabbing him by the wrist and kicking him in the chest, making him fall on the ground. Her leg returned to the ground slowly and elegantly. He locked eyes with her, a cheeky look glistening in her pupils. Her fingers moved in a wave like motion with elegance, a spark forming in the center of her palm. She was slowly building energy to have a flame ignite in her hand. "Vampires are deadly for more than one reason. In times where biting another vampire could mean death, we used the dark arts to protect ourselves."

Before the flame inevitably hit him in the face, he seemed to catch it in a protective aura around his hands. While the flame was caught in his power, he diminished it to an ember then let the fire grow twice as big as it was before. In a fit of revenge, he flung it back at her. Natasha did a cartwheel to her right and slammed the ground with hands, a trail of ice that was fast approaching Bakura spawning from her fingertips. Bakura jumped and suspended himself from a wooden bar that supporting the walls. "You still can't be bitter, love. I couldn't help I was the best you ever had." Bakura voiced proudly. Natasha scoffed in response. She stood on her feet and began flinging ice disks she formed in her hand, forming them much quicker than she did the fireball. A sword Bakura had lifted off the basement wall had stopped them from reaching his body. All this was new to Seto, he hadn't know that Natasha was capable of all this power. He would have been more careful about what he said around her. One had slipped by Bakura and it sliced him in his side. The shock of the hit caused him to let go of the beam and fall to the ground. "Women just can't take a joke." he muttered to himself, grasping his injured side.

He flicked his hand that was covered in blood towards Natasha with the speed and sharpness of throwing knives. She created a shield made of ice on her right arm but had neglected to keep her eye on the sword that was aiming straight for her side. Before it made contact, a strike of blue lighting struck it to ground, rendering it powerless. Bakura and Natasha were unaware of the origin of that particular technique. She dropped her shield and Bakura stood to his feet. They gave a questioning look to one another but both were as confused as the other. They both turned to Seto who had blue sparks flying from his right hand. Unaware of what just happened, he thought it best to just go meet with Serenity, he didn't want her waiting too long. Mokuba, who was on the stairs the entire time, scurried back to his room to properly access this new information.

/-/

Marik had nearly stuffed himself. He was just glad to get the taste of Lycan fetus from his mouth. He was now walking off his meal which had been some smoothie shop worker with long legs who wouldn't be too missed. He had found himself near a park, tie that was laced along the inside of his black collar. The time would have normally meant that it would be no man's land. However, there was a lone girl swinging by herself. The way her legs stretched out to reach higher intrigued him. Maybe he had room for a bit more. He appeared next to her, instantly startling her. He wore a kind smile. "I'm sorry my dear, I came to you because I was concerned. You know it gets dangerous around this time of night." a cool lie left his lips. She had stopped swinging and moved her long brown hair in front of her face. She smiled back in good spirits. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I assure you I'm only here to help. Could I take you back home?"

She shook her head no. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm waiting for someone actually." Serenity piped with a grin. "He's a little late but he said he was caught up in something. I'm patient so it's not too troubling." Marik didn't show his discontent. The girl's features were lovely; long legs, long hair, an innocent smile and a nice bust line. He didn't want to let this one go.

"Well, I wouldn't want you waiting too long all by yourself. I could swing with you. I'm waiting on someone as well but they may be awhile. It's always nice to have company." Marik sat down in the swing adjacent to Serenity. She figured it couldn't do too much damage. The man looked harmless enough and was nice to her so she didn't mind being his company. Either way, Seto would be there soon so even if something were to happen, he'd be there. He began to swing, never taking an eye off of her. "I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Marik. And you are, Miss..?"

"Serenity." she answered, trying to push herself higher. "I'm about to be a senior in high school. I actually have school tomorrow, I shouldn't be out late but here I am! I guess I should learn to live a little. That's what my brother says anyway." If her mother knew she was out and running around at night waiting for a strange man, she'd flip. If her brother knew she was waiting for Seto Kaiba, he'd become homicidal. Serenity briefly wondered if Tristan had told Joey the news of their break-up. She quickly shoved the thought to the back of her mind. She had slowed down, allowing herself to return back to earth.

Marik never really swung high, just idly swaying. "A senior in high school, really?" Marik marveled, not completely able to believe that. Her body was clearly of someone who was in their twenties. "That's an exciting age. I can't believe it was only a few years ago I was in high school. Head of the archery club, that was always fun." Marik may have been lying about being in high school only a few short years ago but he did love archery. It was such a primitive act to him at first but then he found out that it can be performed with such grace. He had his own set up in the basement of his homestead. He reached out and glided his fingers on her arm, making her spine tremble. She didn't know how to feel about the touch but she could immediately tell it wasn't positive. He liked her skin, so soft and warm yet it felt electric. She was instantly filled with fear for the stranger. She couldn't fathom who would just go and touch her like that and make her feel afraid, as much as she tried not to show it. He got up from the swing and moved in front of her before she could finish blinking. She had stopped swinging entirely and could only stare up at him. "There's something about you, Miss Serenity." She was under some form of hypnosis. A gorgeous pair of legs and a cute smile was a weakness for Marik and she had much more than that under her belt. It was like the blood he had just drank was less than sufficient. She would make a fine meal. Before he could dwell on her beauty a second more, his fangs were in her neck.

"What are you doing to her?" an angry voice called out just as Marik was about to partake in a second suck. He turned around to see the man he had been looking for. Serenity felt relieved immediately but her heart was still pounding. She fell to the ground and struggled to catch her breath. Though he kept face, Seto was desperately trying to harness the power he was using before behind his back.

"Well, aren't I just having the luckiest night? I run into Duke Devlin _and _Seto Kaiba! The town has been all atwitter about you." Marik gave a sly smirk and walked up to his unknowing rival. He licked Serenity's blood from his upper lip. Though upset, Seto stood tall and proud. Though Marik was shorter, he had just as much arrogance. "And what a fine meal you have here. I'm impressed, truly. Her blood is delicious. I guess right now I'm figuratively trying to take your lunch money." He looked back and showed his teeth menacingly. Serenity was even more confused, if even possible. Marik's once deep purple was were now a glowing red. "Now stand down before I decide to get rid of you ahead of schedule."

"So you're the infamous Marik that's been polluting my ears." Seto said with tested patience at his opposition and the measly blue spark that flashed in his hands. He tried to move past him but Marik intercepted him. Seto looked down with a frown and Marik looked back with a mischievous grin. Marik may have been malicious but he still maintained the maturity of a well-dressed child. Serenity didn't know whether to run away or stay and listen. The decision was essentially made for her due to the fact she couldn't get up quite yet. She had wanted to know about Seto, maybe this was a way. "I don't care about you or your place in our world so move away from me." Seto gave Marik a mean right shoulder as he passed him and quickly worked his way towards Serenity. The little energy Seto produced, Marik felt in that touch. Marik could only smirk, happy that his foe was more formidable than he thought. Seto had soon been grateful that he did come. God only know what Marik would have done to Serenity if they were together a moment longer. Seto grabbed her hand and led her away from the swing set. They moved past Marik who was still in the same place after being hit by Seto.

"Well, you should care, Kaiba." Marik muttered to himself. "Because I want her." Seto barely heard him as he rushed Serenity into the passenger seat of his car. Marik wasn't too inconvenienced by the loss of the girl. He had already had his fill for the evening anyway, he was just being greedy. The air around that girl was different, somehow, and her blood was like a fresh water spring after years of drinking from a salty sea. He probably would have found out more if it wasn't for the untimely arrival of Seto Kaiba. However, being near Seto reminded of Marik of Mokuba, who he had planned to meet the next day at his school where Serenity would be in attendance. Serenity looked back to see if Marik was there but, alas, he had disappeared into the night.

/-/

"What in holy hell do you _mean _that was nothing!?" Bakura shouted in the living room at Natasha, downing Seto's expensive wine with blood he had to bring himself. "'Oh, I'm Natasha and I'm a lying bitch whose gone totally bonkers harboring a major threat for four fucking years!'" Natasha said nothing in response but also was also drinking with Bakura. They were both still dumbstruck by Seto's display of power earlier in the evening. Neither of them had seen blue lightening in an average vampire, only in their own leader, current and former respectively, and only after she tirelessly trained. Lightening itself is hard to do but blue lightening was rare and incredibly powerful. There's no way Natasha could deny that Kaiba was normal now. Even if she had tried to reduce it to seeing things despite feeling the heat from it on her skin, Bakura was right there to be blinded just like she was. Natasha covered her face and sighed into her hand.

The origin of blue lightening was so far back, she had to go and do her research because it predates her by a long shot. How was she lucky enough to have the golden progeny? She turned to Bakura and heaved another sigh. She couldn't stand him because he was smug _and _British. It was painful combination. But it always seemed like times like this was when he weaseled his way back into her lap. Times of great duress or sometimes large scaled celebration, Bakura was there to help her get through whatever mood and has been for the last fifty years. And now she looked over at him, a rattling mess, and wondered if she should try what she always did (attempt to kick him out before he could try to spend the night) or if she should go another route. Admittedly, she was probably a little foggy from the blood and wine flowing through her veins. She wiped her mouth and stood, taking off her bra and letting it fall to the ground. It caught Bakura off-guard. She had to protect Seto from Bakura running to Tariel. "Will you quit complaining if we just fuck?" she bluntly asked.

Bakura dropped the glass, letting it shatter onto the hardwood floor. He'd never experienced Natasha be so sexually bold before. She was the type that would rather put a blade in his stomach than tell him to fuck her. He checked his sides just to make sure. "Well, I do love you in the purple, darling." he said slowly, approaching her with caution. He was still having a hard time believing her.

This only frustrated Natasha. "Get over here and take my pants off. If you're not here in five seconds, this offer expires." Bakura immediately put pep in his step, his mouth over hers in moments. He had to admit, he had been longing for her touch again for quite some time. As much as she despised him most of the time, Bakura never forgot how she felt.

/-/

Téa finally stirred after some time, Duke visibly relieved at the fact. For a moment she thought everything that had happened was a dream when she looked at her stomach that had not even a marking of a wound. She thought she'd never slept with Duke, she'd never gotten pregnant and she had never even seen that creep Marik before. Duke could tell what was going through her head and if he could, he'd tell her that her reality was truth. However, none of it was. "I have some explaining to do, Téa." Duke confessed, taking her hand in his and squeezing it. Upon hearing that, Téa didn't need to hear anymore to disprove her theory; it was already in shreds on the floor in her mind. "Everything you hear right now is going to sound like it's from a bad movie, alright? But you have to believe me, it's all true." With slight precaution, Téa nodded. There were some things she needed answered. And by some, she meant damn near everything. Duke stood with a sigh and looked her right in the eyes. She sat up, never breaking eye contact. "I'm…I'm a werewolf. And that sounds absolutely ridiculous, I know. But it's true. I've been this way since I was born. My father was murdered a few years ago and I took his place. I was to give my place up in the clan but since that decision was made, things have…happened. I was going to raise my heir that was in your womb. Marik, the man who took you, is the younger sibling of a woman in charge of a great vampire clan. He's taking over and though that would normally only affect vampire lives, it will surely impede on every supernatural being." Téa seemed mildly phased but in her head she was screaming. "I knew you were pregnant, Téa. Though I knew, you should have told me. But now it doesn't matter, I suppose." Both of their hearts fell. Téa eyed her flat stomach. She could feel the difference; the emptiness was almost too much to take.

Téa's heart grew cold. She turned away from him with tears in her eyes. "It was God fixing a mistake." she said through gritted teeth. Duke couldn't believe her response. It was very unlike Téa to be this dark. "I'm with Yugi, we shouldn't have happened in the first place. Duke, I care for you. But me bearing your heir for your…your wolves wasn't meant to be! This is insane! **You're** insane and I don't want to be a part of your crazy fantasy." Despite everything, she couldn't get a grasp on what was happening and had chosen the defensive, denial route. She stood up and took the clothes that were neatly piled next to her and hurriedly went to put them on. Duke was hurt. He really did care for Téa and for him to be outwardly denied was more pain in addition to losing his child. Duke did the only thing he knew she would be forced to believe. A flash of light nearly blinded Téa. She covered her face in efforts to protect herself and as fast as it came, it went away. She unsheathed her eyes and noticed that Duke was missing. She scanned the room and couldn't see anything. Suddenly, she heard a whine by her feet. She looked down and nearly fainted all over again. A green eyed, black furred wolf was looking up at her. It pawed at her bare legs and she leapt back in shock. "This is real..." she mumbled to herself. "I… had sex with a werewolf."

/-/

"Marik!?" Rebecca said in her best hushed scream voice. She was pacing for the last five minutes, stopping occasionally and screaming Marik's name again. She was in her pajamas that were white with orange kitties on them. "What kind of war is Ishizu trying to start!?" Mai was lounging on a couch in the den with a drink in hand wearing a dark purple catsuit that only served to compliment her figure. Rebecca stopped and looked Mai in the eye. "What is with those goddamned vamps, always with their death and killing and bullshit!?" Rebecca bit her bottom lip, trying to come up with a solution for a problem that was way out of her hands.

"I suppose it's attributed to the fact that they need to live that way?" Mai said sarcastically with a little giggle. That liquor worked quickly but it did for all their kind. They were incredibly susceptible to vices like that. "It's not even vampires in general; it's just Marik who's batshit crazy. The Ishtars are notorious for their power and adding Marik to the front of the helm is an outright massacre. Good thing we have nine lives. Meow." Mai playfully clawed at Rebecca in efforts to lighten her mood (at least that's what she justified in her head). Rebecca's sneer only made Mai pout. "What do you want to do, Becca? We're not exactly in a position to fight right now. You and most of our clan think your grandfather is unfit, our ranks aren't scaring anyone and this isn't our fight! Let the vampires wage war amongst themselves. I only came to tell you because it's a part of my duty as a member of this clan. I can't advise we go to into the fray wholeheartedly."

"She can't advise anything because she's not the leader of us." a strong voice broke in, causing Mai to jump from her seat. She turned and looked at Arthur, immediately getting on her hands and knees with her head up attentively. Rebecca wasn't required to do this since she was a direct relative but Mai knew that even her drinking would be no excuse for not giving proper acknowledgment. He was in a blood red robe and had his reading glasses on. Though he was now seventy, he was far from frail. Though his stature was small, he had a proud air about him that made him tower over his underlings. "Mai, you know that matters as serious as that must be taken up with me." She turned her head away in shame. Rebecca looked scared when Arthur looked at her, so scared that she assumed Mai's same position. "And so you know, I've known of your plot to take over my place, Rebecca. And I am quite disappointed. You may be my sole heir but you are not ready for that position." Rebecca went to speak but Arthur hushed her. Rebecca was stuck between upset and discontented. "Mai, who else knows of Marik's takeover?"

Mai cleared her throat and looked back up at Arthur. "As far as I know only the leader of the Devlin clan and us know about it, sir."

"Ah, Duke. Does he want to wage war with Ishtar?" Mai nodded slowly, her heart hurting a bit from divulging that. Knowing her dear companion may be in a fight he can't win was troubling. Arthur could see this in her. "I see. Mai, scout out the Ishtar grounds. It seems as you're dressed for an excursion but if you can't make it by daybreak, by all means don't go. Stay cautious. We need to know what's happening but I don't want to lose you either. Take the werewolf with you." Mai nodded without hesitation though she felt her stomach drop. Not only was she expected to go into enemy grounds, she'd have to bring a fuming Duke. Arthur gave her a nod, dismissing her. She wasted no time going to find Duke.

/-/

She turned towards Kaiba who had just secured his seatbelt. He could feel her eyes on him but he refused to look her way. "I don't know what you want exactly but I promise you you're not getting clarification." Seto affirmed. There was not enough time to explain not only what just happened but why it happened. He was sure Natasha would skin him for implicating a human in these affairs.

Serenity didn't stop looking at him as he pulled off from the park. The questions started to flood even though she had been told she wasn't getting any answers. "Why did he stab me? It sure did take a lot out of me. Is that some weird sexual thing? Because I don't appreciate that at all, Mr. Kaiba! And where did he go to so fast? He said he did archery not track. Did he even go to our school? Maybe I should look him up, the creep! Even though you said he didn't have a place in our world. That is kind of rude. He might have a place, as long it's far from me! Why were you two arguing? He seems affluent, his clothes were ni—"

"I'm taking you to my house, Serenity." Seto broke in, not able to stand anymore of her questioning. It indeed silenced her. She wasn't quite sure to respond to a man she barely knew inviting her to his home. "This isn't to be a nightcap, if that's what you're thinking. I just don't want Marik trailing us to your home. I'll clean your wound. In a few hours, I'll take you home. It's barely midnight so we have time. And in that time…I guess I'll do some explaining." Though Seto acted like it, his was partially fazed by his meeting with Marik. Seto was smart enough to know that he wasn't done prodding at him and Serenity, though unwillingly, was implicated.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

"So, simply put, you're a vampire." Serenity said as she scratched the back of her head trying to comprehend all that she had just heard. Seto nodded to her from across the dining room table. Natasha sat next to Seto, fuming. When Seto had walked in with Serenity, Natasha saw red. They weren't to have any human in the house after hours, including Mokuba's friends. Especially since Natasha was under the impression that Seto had already drank Serenity dry. "But, you go out in the daytime and don't incinerate. You don't look deathly pale and your skin isn't cold and you can eat normal food and—"

"You talk a lot." Natasha said spitefully. Serenity backed down, a tad bit hurt from the comment. Natasha didn't particularly harvest any disdain for the girl. She pitied her in all honesty. To be thrown into their dark underworld was far from a privilege. Regardless, Seto elbowed Natasha in the side. She turned her nose to the air. Seto was nearly embarrassed at her lack of clothing, knowing Serenity would be red-faced. She was wearing a tight fitting white v neck and her undies. Serenity could clearly see her pink nipples but tried not to look. "You have two holes in your neck, does that not count as evidence?" Natasha then went on to mutter Russian obscenities.

"Most of those are myths and misconceptions, Serenity. My kind evolved before I was turned so we didn't burn to death and we only gain the more horrid attributes if we haven't fed for a long time. And yes, I can eat human food but it provides no sustenance. It has less meaning than air to me." Seto explained. "The only reason I'm informing you of this because, whether you like it or not, you're involved in this world. Marik is a threat to us and you've now interested him. And since that is my fault—"

"When he could have just solved this by sucking you until he was full and leaving you on your merry way, now we're obligated to protect you." Natasha finished. Serenity hung her head. She had been the one chasing Kaiba and now it got her caught up in something. Indeed, that's what she had been aching for from him, but was she truly prepared for a supernatural war? "I'll have you escorted back to your house by Bakura. He's older and stronger than Seto by far." Bakura was leaning against the back wall, also half dressed. Seto couldn't shake the image of those two from his head.

"Wait, you aren't the king?" Serenity asked in genuine curiosity. This plastered a confused face on Natasha and Seto. "I mean, you're a powerful figure, even I know that. Shouldn't you be like, ruler of the vampires?" Even Natasha couldn't remain upset, stifling a life under her hands.

"First off, we haven't had kings since before _I _was turned." Natasha addressed, trying to calm her laughter. "And also, Seto? Ha! That'll be the day. He's a baby vamp still, aren't you sweetums?" She tickled the chin of the annoyed Kaiba. Serenity instantly felt silly for her assumption. "We don't even belong to a clan. Well, not at the moment at least. We've been recruited but I don't think Old Grumpy Gills is going for it. Since he's so graciously opened up the can of worms that is our life, you might as well accompany us at the dinner. Unless Seto finds another damsel that is in distress between now and Friday." Serenity started to protest but Natasha shushed her. "I insist. Bakura did say bring a date. And it's important to have you close to us. Seto told me that Marik was attracted to your blood. And from what I can smell, it's quite unique, not that I can put my finger on it.." Seto remained quiet. His young nose couldn't tell the difference. All he could sense was food and not food.

"It's quite the aroma, actually." Bakura commented. Seto looked back at him and glared. "I'm sorry I drink blood to sustain myself like you do or I'm sorry your girlfriend has delicious smelling blood, like the stuff I sustain myself with? Which apology would you prefer?" Serenity turned bright red and covered the bandage that was hiding her neck. She remembered the pain being so sharp and direct that she though it was a knife in her neck. To find out it was a vampire bite, to find out vampires were real and to be surrounded by them at the exact moment was a bit much. "Why don't you just let the girl stay here? I'm sure it wouldn't be the first time a girl has spent the night in Kaiba's bed chambers."

Serenity grew yet another shade of red, if that was even overtly possible to begin with. "C-could Seto take me home? If it truly is too much trouble, I won't be bother, I'm sure I'll be fine by myself."

"I'm not sure if you missed that entire conversation but a very powerful and dangerous vampire is gunning for you. This is not the time for late night strolls." Natasha said, standing up and eyeing Serenity so hard that she nearly shook. "You may stay here for the night. Mokuba will walk with you to school, I'll make sure of it." Serenity succumbed, nodding her head. As if her night wasn't strange enough already, she thought to herself.

Natasha and Bakura got up to retire to Natasha's room. She had been gracious enough to allow him to stay the night as well. Seto went to get up but noticed that Serenity but saw the frown on Serenity's face and sat back down. She tried to lighten her smile before she spoke. "It makes sense now, you know. Why you're so lonely." Serenity looked into his eyes. Seto remembered their conversation earlier that day. He had never thought of his vampirism that way. "It also makes sense why you were so nice to me. I was just another meal, right? Like Marik said?" Seto was shocked at the sudden cold direction her words had went. He barely noticed because her tone was still light. "I know what you're gonna say, you're not like him." She removed the bandage from her neck and tilted it so her marks were exposed to Seto. His nose was filled with the scent. His eyes flashed red without him even noticing. However, Serenity noticed and quickly patched herself back up. "You can't help it so I don't blame you. It's in your nature. You are more mannered than Marik, which I am thankful for."

"….I'm not, Serenity." Seto sighed in confession. Serenity cocked an eyebrow, curious of his next words. "I'm really not. For the last two and a half years, I've eaten nothing but bloodied human food. Animal blood when I had time to travel to the country, but mostly dead, raw steaks. It was disgusting but that's how Natasha was teaching me. Not to attack humans at all. We had a donor but she left. Since then, I haven't had real blood. Natasha took us out to hunt when I saw you in the club that night. She sent you up to be my meal. Would you have died? Probably. As much as Natasha likes to tease, the fact remains I _am _young and reckless. When I did feed that night, I killed three young women." Serenity swallowed spit. She bit her bottom lip and turned away. "I'm readapting to a normal feeding schedule, I may have to _completely _adapt to a clan, I have to manage these strange powers I just learned how I have, I need to find out the reason why everyone needs me in this damn underworld and I have to make sure Marik doesn't harm anyone in this power struggle, now everyone including you. But I'm young. And quite honestly, very ignorant to these things. Yes, taking on responsibility at a young isn't strange for a Kaiba but this is—"

"You don't have to explain to me, you know." Serenity assured him with a smile. He shook his head, shaking away his elaborate thoughts. "I understand. Well, not really. But explaining to me probably wouldn't help that much honestly." Serenity acted calm enough but the information made her heart stop. Seto Kaiba was supposed to drink from her and perhaps ultimately kill her. It was a scary thought. And the manner they treated it, like it was casual dinner conversation to end someone's existence. She had wanted to be closer to Seto, but was it only because he trapped her with those malevolent eyes? If he wasn't a vampire with all the strength and power, would she still be mesmerized? She stood up and looked him in the eye. "Am I sleeping with you tonight?"

Seto had to take a pause. Of course, there were plenty of guest rooms for her to choose from but she immediately asked if she would be at his bedside. Serenity then realized at Seto's silence the other meaning of 'sleep with you'. Her eyes widened and she went to correct herself. "I mean, sleep not _sleep_. I mean, that doesn't make sense but you know what I mean, I meant that we would, you know, sleep. I mean, with clothes on. Or not. I mean sometimes I sleep naked and you're a grown man and you have the right. But since we'd be sharing a bed, I mean, not _naked _but—"

"You don't have to explain to me, you know." Seto joked in response. She sighed and shook her head as he did mere moments ago. "I don't make much for a sleeping partner. I'm told I'm an active one. But if sleeping in my quarters makes you more comfortable, I'll be a good host." Serenity couldn't help but grin. It was moments like this that she didn't care if it was some supernatural pull towards him or if it was his natural charm; she loved being around him. She didn't mind being trapped in this world now. As long as she got to stay near him.

/-/

Ishizu couldn't sleep. Despite the fact her clan was rioting downstairs, it wasn't their noise that prevented her from resting. She got up from her bed and looked in her mirror which was quite dusty. She didn't like looking at herself lately. She was wearing a beige and black silk nightgown and was as beautiful as ever but she felt artificial. It did stir her that Marik was next in line for their clan after seeing the fire in Duke Devlin's eyes. She was stepping on a lot of toes by making this move. The picture by her mirror was of her and her beloved Ben. They had taken it so she could disprove the 'vampires can't be pictured or seen in a reflection' myth. Her heart ached again. Everything seemed so pointless. The last two years she had just been floating by as the world raced passed her. She only survived from the blood Marik made her take each week. They'd been so busy she hadn't even had that for two weeks. She felt like she was going insane but she couldn't show it to her clan, not in the frail time of transitioning leaders. She reached out and touched her reflection in the mirror with her index finger. "Still up, sister?" a voice startled her; she snapped her hand back to her side and turned to address the new entrance in her quarters. It was Marik, still fully dressed. He had been so wired lately that he rarely went to bed at a reasonable hour. Well, reasonable for their kind. He closed the door behind him and then approached her slowly with a smirk on his face. "Not to mention you haven't fed in ages." He held a bottle of blood in his right hand.

Though it was her own brother, he sent chills down her spine. Most people knew Marik was a force to be reckoned with but few knew why. As his kin, Ishizu was fully aware of Marik's maniacal tendencies. The forbidden teachings he learned, his destructive, skillful mind and his heartless actions all played a role in what he was and how deadly he'd be as a leader. She couldn't do it. Not with Devlin on a rampage and God knows how many other clans, packs and species in general. Despite how much she missed her Ben, she had to toughen up; for her namesake, for her sanity's sake and for everyone that would be afflicted by Marik's reign. She quickly slapped a smiled on her face. "Just going to bed, Marik, you are causing quite a ruckus down there tonight." She rushed to her bed and tucked herself in. Marik was still standing there, watching her get between the sheets. She grew worrisome at this as she placed her head on her pillow. She could hear him open a flask and drink the contents. This normally wouldn't be an issue; all vampires enjoyed a good drink once in a while, even she took a few drinks before bed. But she couldn't smell a lick of wine and the blood didn't seem normal. Soon she felt a hand pressed against her neck and squeeze. Her and Marik matched eyes, his a burning yellow.

"You've grown weak, sister." he taunted, crawling on top of her squeezing harder. "You've lost sight of what matters. That damned corpse you're still in love with has changed you for the worse and you're not fit to lead us anymore! I am owed your seat. The Ishtars are not weaklings like you've become." He had the bottle ready, prepared to force feed her. "Now drink the goddamn blood."

With all of her strength, Ishizu flung Marik away from her, causing him to slam against the wall next to her door, also making him dropping her potential meal. She jumped from her bed and her eyes became ocean blue slits. "Those are seer's eyes! You were drinking a seer's blood! How could you—"

"Not all seers are dead, sister." he smirked, brushing what bit of the wall crumbled on his shoulders off. "But you shouldn't worry about how I got them; you should worry about what I can see. I can see how pointless of a leader you are, how you were going to _deny me _of my rightful place and how you were only going to give it up because of a dead human. You disgust me. I'm ashamed to call you my flesh and blood." His eyes stopped glowing yellow and returned to their purple state. Thankfully for Ishizu, the insight into a vampire's mind was draining, even for another vampire, using seer's blood so their time is even more limited. "There are plenty of things that aren't dead, sister, but you're coming to an end." A dark red energy lifted Ishizu into the air by her neck and wrists. Ishizu suddenly became frightened. This is something that would not typically impact her so heavily but she couldn't resist. She wondered why she was so susceptible and she came to her conclusion as she looked at the spilled blood; Marik had been spiking her blood for months. That's why she felt so pointless and weak. He was poisoning her body and mind so he could gain power. He could see the realization in her eyes and cackled a bit. "I'll remember you how you once were, Ishizu."

Before Marik could gather the strength to crush her, Marik heard the sound of glass breaking and was tackled to the ground. Since he was weaker from using the seer's blood, he didn't see the attack coming. Ishizu dropped to the ground, holding her neck which had taken much abuse in the recent hour. Ishizu looked up to see who was thrashing her brother in the face and it was no one other than Duke Devlin to her rescue. Another figure swooped in with much more grace but was obviously frantic. "Do you have some sort of death wish!?" she cried. Duke didn't stop. He didn't let Marik have a moment to retaliate with how fast his fists were going. It was the frustration of him mocking him for the loss of his child that caused him to act so aggressively. Mai could understand this but to attack on enemy territory when it was just the two of them is a suicide mission. She could hear the reinforcements coming. She stormed towards Duke and pulled his hair. "Loud stomping feet mean we have to abort, idiot!" Duke finally rose and Marik was indisposed, for the moment. Mai swiftly exited through the broken window and Duke went to follow suit. Before he could leap, Ishizu grabbed his bloodstained hand and looked up at him with desperation.

"Take me with you." Duke paused. Ishizu looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was helpless on the floor, moments away from being slaughtered by her own brother. But she was vampire; the enemy. Regardless of Ishizu's nature, the truth remained that she was a vampire and one with a lot of influence. Letting her die would normally be a relief to his community but seeing Marik ready to tear apart his own flesh and blood appointed her the title of the 'Lesser of Two Evils'. Duke groaned, grabbing Ishizu by her wrist and throwing her on his back. She held him behind and whispered a soft thanks. By the time the door flung open, they were gone.

/-/

Téa fell on her hands and knees at Yugi's door, completely defeated. Luckily for them, his grandfather was out on a business trip so no one was disturbed. Yugi tried to get to the bottom of her tears but she was speaking too unintelligibly. He picked her up and walked her inside. Yugi could tell she was wearing Mai's clothing. Short shorts and a purple halter top was nowhere in Téa's wardrobe. They sat together on the couch, Téa weeping into his bare chest and him rubbing her back trying to comfort her. "I'm so sorry, Yugi.." she said with great remorse, her crying having died down. "I…I had a really bad last few hours." She didn't know whether she could even begin explaining the terrible things she had done. She betrayed him, lied to him but in desperation she still ran to him when she was hurt. For years, Yugi had been her longtime crush, her greatest ally and the man she had ever known and yet she still slept with Duke.

He could see her hurt and her ache for normalcy. That's why she showed up at his doorstep and was crying in his arms. As much as he wanted to give her that relief from the harsh realities she had been faced with but he couldn't. He was as much a part of the dark world as Marik, Duke and anyone else she had met in the last few hours. He couldn't even give her the satisfaction of her confessing for herself. "Téa, I already know about Duke. And the baby. And Marik." Her heart stopped as soon has the words left his mouth. She tightened her grip and didn't even consider looking at him. She couldn't question him, it wasn't her place. "It's not what you did what brought him to my attention, Téa. He's…he's been very close to my family for years. I'm a Seer. But in layman's terms, I'm just a person with beyond average clairvoyant abilities. We can read minds, see into the future, amongst other abilities. Of course, we can't freely do these things without going through the right passages but—" Yugi stopped. Téa didn't know whether to interject or just wait for him to speak again. She looked at him and his eyes were glowing yellow. When they returned to normal, he bit his bottom lip with a worried look on his face. "Téa, go to the basement. Lock the door behind you." She decided it was best not to argue and moved quickly responded to his request.

Yugi knew who was coming and quickly dressed himself in his room. Before his shirt was all the way on his head, there was an abrasive knock on his door. Téa heard it in the basement and her heart nearly stopped. Before going to the door, Yugi ran to the kitchen and sprinkled salt in front of the basement door before he muttered a prayer. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. An angered Marik stood waiting for him. Yugi played it as cool as he could. "You do realize just because I can see you coming in my sleep doesn't mean I want to wake up."

"Silence." Marik groaned, moving past him. Yugi swallowed what felt like a gallon of spit and closed the door carefully in efforts not to alarm any neighbors. Téa immediately recognized the voice. Yugi must have seen him coming Marik plopped himself on Yugi's gray reclining chair and played with a golden lighter. "I need to locate my bitch sister. She's on the run with that damn wolf. But you probably already know that."

"Yes, because your family problems are exactly what I want to tune into." Yugi mumbled. He knew that the comment would travel to Marik's ears anyway. Yugi bent down, his body crouched up and his toes supporting his weight effortlessly. Marik laughed at Yugi's remark.

"Why not, your fate lies in the balance." Marik said with arrogance. "When end up on top of this struggle, you'll be treated divinely. You and your kind will be safe from further slaughter. I'm a man of my word." Yugi's face bore disgust. Luckily it was hid in his chest in preparations for the reading Marik had requested. "Do your thing. I haven't all night." Yugi brought his head up and his eyes were glowing yellow. An eerie sound filled the living room, giving Téa chills. She wanted to peak and see what was happening but she dare not risk it with Marik being right there. Yugi's head flung back and his eyes began to produce images on the ceiling like a movie theatre. Marik watched the display, watching his sister hanging on Duke. Only Yugi could hear them, he could only provide a visual. "What are they saying?" Marik asked eagerly.

"Not much of anything, really. I take it that he's taking her back to his pack from what little they are saying." Yugi analyzed.

He watched his sister stumble and Duke catch her. He saw the sly dog caress her waist for a little longer than warranted for a rescue grab. Her nightgown was in tatters below her waist and Marik could still see his own blood on Duke's chin. "My sister, hanging on a wolf like some damn harlot." Marik seethed through gritted teeth. "I should have killed her sooner."

"You actually tried to kill Ishizu? I thought that was just me having a fever dream." Yugi said, hardly shocked that he actually tried to strike down his own sister. After the things he's seen from Marik, killing his sister was barely a blip on the sickness radar.

"The road to the throne is paved with blood." Marik said coolly, trying to calm himself down from his previous statement. "Ishizu is weak, she should have never been given that opportunity. Should the requirements for such a position really just be that she was born first?" Yugi didn't bother responding. The vision went blurry to both men's surprise.

"Duke's hideout must be outlined with fairy bones. I can't see or hear anything." Yugi said, trying to clear the image. Fairy body parts were like the ultimate signal interruption for all creatures. Few still existed and their bone fetched a high price in any black market. Any stronghold worth its salt had them.

He ceased his vision and fell on the floor in exhaustion. "She really stuck with him. How revolting. I'll be back, Yugi. And you better be more prepared than this."

Marik let himself out and Téa crept back up the stairs. What Marik didn't know is that Yugi's basement was guarded with fairy bones tucked behind artwork around the door. "So Marik is protecting you? How?" Yugi seemed reluctant to answer.

"Me doing Marik's bidding wasn't the first time that seers were at vampire's mercy." He picked himself off the floor and tried to gather himself. He extended a hand towards Téa. She took it in an instant and pressed her body against his. Even after all she had done, he still couldn't help but smile. "Before people like Marik had learned to merely harness seer's powers, they just drunk us dry. Out of the few that find the remaining seers, some still can't resist their blood. Marik siphons blood from me and mixes it with some herbs and wine. Our blood can allow people to see into people's minds for a few moments. He himself is afraid he wouldn't be able to stop if he drank it from my neck. He wouldn't be able to utilize me if I was in a body bag. When my grandfather became too frail to perform the visions for Marik….I reluctantly enlisted. Marik promised when he first started using our abilities, he said he would protect us from other vampires and after he gained complete power would ensure that safety for as long as he reigned. I know what would happen for everyone else if Marik does succeed but I want nothing more than for my grandfather and I to be at peace."

"Duke was saying that Marik leading his clan would be a terrible thing! He said everyone would be at risk—" Yugi silenced her with a kiss. He wanted to convince himself it was because he was in the middle of a passionate moment but it was quite the contrary. He knew the more she talked that he would only feel more guilt. So instead of having to tolerate that, he began shedding her clothes.

/-/

Ishizu followed close behind Duke as they approached his home. Silence filled the halls as they walked in, giving Ishizu an unsettled feeling. The building was an old apartment complex and was abandoned many years ago, though thanks to Duke and his pack, it didn't seem like it was a day out of commission. Each member had their own unit that they cleaned on their own accord and stayed in most time besides gatherings that happened and house responsibilities, but in mere moments everyone flooded out. They smelled the vampire in the halls and were ready to pounce, especially after it being so close to their leader. Duke predicted that his wolves would come out, snarling. If he didn't have a protective arm over her, they would have gnawed her flesh apart. She was a tad bit frightened. She was in enemy territory with her only protection being a man who has every reason to kill her. They all looked at her with hate. Of course they knew about what her brother had done to Duke's unborn child. And she was standing right there, reveling in the moment with her clan. She suddenly felt sick. She had done so much wrong towards Duke unprovoked. Really it was her brother but she did nothing to stop it. She was just as bad as him. She could feel the foreign toxins trying to leave her body. Even in her age, she couldn't tell what mind control poison her brother was feeding her.

Duke had no clue what he was doing. Housing the enemy right in his home was a surefire way to cause a mutiny. This would be incredibly difficult to explain to his clan. A woman stormed towards him and slapped him across his face. Ishizu shivered at her actions. Once she looked up, she saw it was the same woman from earlier. Ishizu knew she wasn't werewolf, but definitely a werecat. It was strange seeing her allowed in their dwelling so casually, werecats and werewolves don't commonly converse. "You have got to be fucking kidding me. I risk my ass for you, you have me waiting here so you can take some complicated ass detour and you brought a half-naked vampire home with you!? Why isn't she dust?" Ishizu pretended not to hear the comment. Duke had considered staking her on the way back to his home but had gone against it. The walk over was pretty quiet aside from a few idle comments. They didn't talk about hating each other's kind, they didn't talk about how Marik had almost killed her. It was just a long, awkward walk. Mai stood waiting for a response, so were plenty of members of Duke's pack.

"You are not leader here, Mai. I am. I don't answer to you." Duke answered defensively. He could hear her vicious growl. "I know you're angry. But you have to stand down, this is a lot more complicated than it was. Go report to Arthur." After one last firm glare, she turned and walked away, letting herself out the back way of the building. Duke knew he would pay for that later. "And all of you, stop gawking and stand down. To your homes, now. No one out for the rest of the night. We'll talk about this in the morning. The doors seemed to slam in unison. He was sure a mutiny was in talks. The two got to the elevator at the end of the hall with little to no more problems.

As they walked in, she decided to speak up. "She seems upset." Ishizu mumbled. Duke scoffed. Of course she was upset. She was going to ripe his face off next time they saw each other. "You guys must be close." Duke gave a questioning look as he turned his key inside the penthouse access hole as the doors closed. "Any other woman I know would have killed you." Duke gave a small laugh.

"Don't speak so soon." he responded with genuine humor. For a brief moment, they just laughed and enjoyed each other's company before reverting back to their stone faces. "We don't have any open apartments downstairs for…for umm…"

"Enemies?" she finished haphazardly as the elevator began to rise. Duke didn't respond. It was an accurate assumption. "Am I to be chained in the dungeon for further questioning then?"

Duke shook his head. "I figure if you can't take down your younger brother, you can't be that much of a threat." He explained honestly. Ishizu felt a bit embarrassed that someone witnessed that. "Chaining you up would be a waste of time and energy. You'll be staying my unit. It had three rooms but I essentially made it a large studio. I'm not too concerned. If you try anything I'll take you out, plain and simple. I'm a leader of a wolf pack so I'm stocked with vampire anti-measures."

Ishizu began to stand on her own without relying on Duke for support. "I'm not a weakling, you should know that, Devlin." Ishizu responded in efforts to defend herself from Duke's threats. She brushed some of the dirt off that was still clinging to her legs. "My blood is just tainted. My brother was giving me…something, I'm not sure what it is. But whatever it was, it was making me apathetic and weaker physically. Lord knows what it is. Marik has more secrets than even I know. He still has access to seers which everyone thought they were extinct years ago. He's...even more powerful than my estimation. But I'm almost recovered. He will pay for trying to overtake my clan." The fire in her eyes was undeniable. He quickly realized that taking Ishizu with him was among his smartest move in this campaign thus far. She was strong enough to make it to his bed then fell into the cotton covers and passed out.

/-/

Serenity looked at herself in Seto's bathroom. It was truly lavish and incredibly modern, everything had a chrome finish. The only things that looked particular used were the shower and the sink. Serenity assumed that vampires didn't have a need for things such as common bodily functions. Though that may be true, Seto had a roll of toilet paper ready for any guest as he was ever the gracious host. Natasha lent her a nightgown. It was a blue nightgown that felt a bit tight on her, that's for sure. She felt like if she moved it would rip to shreds. But seeing as her clothes were already in the laundry, she had no choice. After putting her hair in a neat ponytail, she walked out and saw Seto laying on his stomach, his face in his laptop and his hands feverishly typing. He was wearing fairly plain pajama bottoms, simple green plaid. But his naked torso was almost enough to make Serenity collapse. "You do know it's rude to stare." Seto remarked without even turning his head, making Serenity turn around and hide her face. "I'm sorry to be doing work but with the day's events, I haven't been able to finish this incessant paperwork. You're welcome to come to bed. And before you ask, I won't bite you while you sleep."

Serenity wasn't going to ask that but it was nice reassurance. She turned back around and slowly approached the bed. The only person she had shared a bed with was Joey and that was when they were much younger. Now she was about to sleep next to not only one of the strongest men financially in Domino but a vampire. Her hands were shaking as she pulled back the satin covers. Before she got in the bed, she had to pose a question. "Do you miss…being human?"

"Every single day." Seto answered without missing a beat. "It was forced upon me. Hell, it was forced on Natasha. She didn't want to make me but she did. And she took care of me after my father's….untimely death. But, unfortunately, vampirism is a very permanent condition. To dwell on humanity now would be senseless. And in regards to your comment about me being lonely because of it, that's inaccurate to say the least. I was an adopted child of a power hungry millionaire who wanted nothing but to harvest me to be an heir. I was destined for loneliness."

"That's a terrible way to look at it." She couldn't mask her sadness accompanied with frustration. "We're destined to meet people and be happy, not be alone. I know you didn't choose this life, Kaiba. But Natasha makes you happy, as far as I can tell. And I know your brother would stand by you through anything. You're not alone, Kaiba, so you should stop acting like it!" Serenity liked the new aspect of standing her ground. Especially to someone like Kaiba, who admired her for it. Kaiba turned to his side, facing her with a smirk. Serenity had her heart in her hands. She was dumbstruck by how attractive he was. "C…can vampires mesmerize humans?"

He got up, knowing exactly where her question was leading. Seto walked to the girl who was frozen. When he got close enough, he caressed her cheek. "Are you asking if vampires have the ability to cloud a human's mind with," he retracted his hand and 'accidentally' grazing the top of her breast, "suggestive thoughts?" Serenity gave a weak nod. "Well, Miss Wheeler, you tell me." Her pounding heart only fueled his thirst. She felt the same way she had felt the night they first talked to one another. His hand found its way to the tie restraining her hair and let her hair fall free. Each movement to her seemed to happen in slow motion. The smell of her blood wafting into his nose was a sweet sensation. Marik had already sampled her, why shouldn't he indulge in one succulent suck? An intruding knock called from the door. As much as it irked Seto, he figured it was for the best. Any longer and his urges would turn from manageable to uncontrollable.


End file.
